Just Completely Normal Platonic Bros
by shuckinminewt
Summary: Thominho highschool au. Thomas and Minho have been best bros their entire life, but suddenly the nature of their relationship changes thanks and they don't know how to handle it. Sorry for the crappy summary. Rated M for sexual content. Read at your own risk.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: All characters in this story are 100% Dashner's. I own nothing but the plot line.**

* * *

 **Minho:**

It didn't mean anything.

Really.

It didn't.

 _It was just a dream,_ he told himself. _I'm a horny teenager, and it was just a dream._

"Dude, what is wrong with you?" Thomas asked as he nudged Minho in the ribs. They had been sitting on Thomas's couch playing some dumb video game, but Minho had zoned out. He couldn't stop thinking about the dream he had last night.

The one involving Thomas. Thomas, his best friend. His co-captain of the track team. His wing-man when picking up girls. _Not_ the person he had filthy dreams about.

Minho knew he'd been acting weird around Thomas since he had the dream. He couldn't help it. Every time Thomas spoke to him, he thought of what he was whispering into Minho's ear during his dream. _"Minho, I know you want this."_ When Thomas touches his shoulder, he thinks of the way Thomas's hands ran all over his body, making him feel _so_ good. Shuck, he can't even _look_ at Thomas without finding himself staring at his lips.

Which was _not_ okay.

"Nothing's wrong slinthead" Minho said, avoiding Thomas's gaze.

"Shucking liar" Thomas said. "You've been weird all day. Just tell me what's wrong so we can get back to this game" he said holding up the controller.

Minho groaned and rubbed his eyes with the palms of his hands. "Uh- have you ever had any... Do you think dreams mean anything, or are they just weird?" he asked, and chanced a glance at Thomas, which was a mistake. Thomas was staring at him, with his trademark innocent confused face.

"What'd you mean? What kinda dream? Cuz I had a weird dream about dragons and cotton candy that I don't think it means anything" Thomas said and Minho rolled his eyes.

"No ya dumb shank, not those kind of dreams. I mean... _those_ kind of dreams" Minho said as he looked at Thomas and raised his eyebrows.

A look of realization flashed across Thomas's face and his eyes grew wide. "You're acting weird because you had a funky sex dream?" he asked and Minho looked away from him. Thomas burst out laughing and Minho felt himself blush. "Shuck Minho, you could have just said that! Who was it about? Bet it was our hot new math teacher."

"No slinthead!" Minho said before smirking. "I've had that dream before, _that_ doesn't freak me out."

Thomas snorted. "Haven't we all?" he said "okay, well it's someone who would make you uncomfortable around me... Ew, it wasn't my sister was it?" Thomas made a gross face.

 _Oh, I wish Thomas._ "Uh no. It doesn't matter _who_ it was. The point is, it doesn't mean anything. Right?"

Thomas shrugged. "Dunno. I've never had a dream like that about someone I didn't want to hook up with. Even a little bit" Thomas said and Minho put his face in his hands and groaned.

"Are you guna tell me who it was about or not?" Thomas asked.

Minho looked at him, and for some reason considered telling him. He discarded the idea. _That would just make things awkward._ He thought. _I don't want him, and if I told him he'd think I wanted him. I don't._

 _The dream didn't mean anything._

"No" he stated. "Trust me, you don't want to know."

"Whatever man" Thomas said "I know exactly what to do about this problem anyways."

Minho raised his eyebrows. "What's that?"

"We gotta have sex" Thomas stated. Minho's jaw literally dropped.

"I- uh- um- _what_?" he rambled. Was Thomas seriously suggesting-

"Yea, on Friday" Thomas said "we're going to that party and it's about time we swipe our v-cards with some hot chicks."

Minho felt like a balloon had deflated in his chest. Thomas was suggesting they sleep with _girls._ Of course he was suggesting that, why on earth would be suggesting they sleep with each other? Minho leaned forward and rubbed his eyes. "Uh, yea man" he said "good plan. That is if you can get someone to actually touch you."

Thomas threw a pillow at him. "Brenda wants me and you know it" he said "I could have her dropping her panties in five seconds if I wanted."

"Then why don't you, huh?" Minho teased.

"Well- _okay fine_ , maybe not" Thomas sighed. "But she let me touch her boobs at that party last week!"

"Yea I know" Minho said "you went on about it for hours. Which is why I know it was just over the shirt and you didn't even feel nipple."

Thomas hit him with another pillow. "Shut _up_ " he said "not everyone can be a ladies man like you."

"Yea well I'm still a virgin aren't I?" he asked. It was true, Minho was better with girls than Thomas. Thomas was intensely awkward and had issues holding conversations with girls. Touching Brenda's boob was the farthest he's ever gone. Minho on the other hand had a bit more experience. Girls tended to throw themselves at him, and the only reason he was still a virgin was because... Well despite how sappy it was he wanted his first time to be with someone he cared about. Not that he'd _ever_ admit it to anyone other than Thomas.

"Yea well maybe that'll change after Friday, yea?" Thomas asked.

"Yea" Minho sighed "we'll see."

* * *

 **Thomas:**

"Dude let's shucking go!" Minho yelled from the hallway.

"I'm comin'!" Thomas called back as he grabbed a flannel and walked into the living room. He put his arms into the sleeves of his shirt, but left it unbuttoned for the time being. He was more concerned with the pizza Minho was eating than buttoning his shirt.

He grabbed a slice of pizza and Minho looked up from his food and looked at Thomas. For some reason, Minho's eyes grew wide and Thomas swore he blushed. He instantly looked away. "Cover yourself, will you?" Minho spat.

"The shuck is your problem?" Thomas asked. "It's not like I haven't been shirtless in front of you before. Shuck I've been _naked_ in front of you." It was true, tey showered together with the track team everyday after practice. Despite that, he began buttoning his shirt. For some reason he started to feel self conscious.

"I do- I just- you- Shucking hell" Minho rambled before shoving a piece of pizza into his mouth.

Thomas just stared at him, he was being really weird. Minho'd been being weird for a few days now, and Thomas didn't know why. He tried to piece everything together, something was bothering him. _It started because he had that weird sex dream, but what does that have to do with me?_ Thomas asked himself. _It's not like I was the one in the... Oh._

Thomas dropped his slice of pizza and looked at Minho, who was still avoiding Thomas's eyes.

 _Oh._

"W-were you... was your weird sex dream about _me_?" Thomas asked, the words escaping his mouth before he could stop them.

Minho's face instantly turned bright red, confirming Thomas's suspicions. "No!" Minho said, but he knew it was a lie.

"You're lying!" Thomas said, and before he could stop himself he started laughing. "You dreamed about me!"

Minho stood up and shoved Thomas's shoulders back. Thomas wasn't entirely sure if Minho was playing around or not. "No, I didn't!" Minho said before shoving Thomas again. Thomas stumbled back and leaned against the back of the couch.

"Slim it shuckface, I know when you're lying" Thomas said between laughs. He had no idea why this entertained him so much, it just did.

Minho stepped closer, ready to shove Thomas again, but this time Thomas was prepared. When Minho raised his hands, Thomas grabbed his wrists to stop him. "Shut. Up." Minho growled.

Thomas stared at him. His face changed from a smile to completely serious. He inched slightly closer to Minho. "Are you sure?" he whispered "are you sure you don't want to bend me over this couch and-"

And then Thomas was being shoved over the edge of the couch and landing harshly on the ground.

"Ow" he groaned as he sat up and laughed on the ground. "I was just screwing with you! Shuck Min."

Minho crossed his arms and looked down at Thomas. He mumbled something about slintheads before clearing his throat and saying "here's the deal. We're never going to talk about this ever again. We're going to forget it ever happened. We're going to go the party and get drunk and pick up _chicks_ and then come back here and crash. Good that?"

"Er- yea. Good that" Thomas said, but he damn well knew he wouldn't be forgetting this.

* * *

 **Minho:**

Minho downed yet another beer. He really wanted to be drunk and he _really_ wanted to forget that for every night for 4 days he'd been having extremely vivid sex dreams about his best friend.

Thomas chugged the remainder of his beer and dropped the bottle before slinging his arm around Minho. "Oh Min" he slurred, Thomas was as drunk or more than Minho was. "You're the bestest friend ever."

Minho laughed. "Yea I am" he said back.

Thomas leaned close. "That girl's checkin' you out" he whispered into Minho's ear, sending chills down his spine.

Those chills didn't mean anything.

He shook Thomas off him and grabbed another beer. He marched over to the blonde who'd been making eyes at him. "Hey, hows it goin'?" he said, his words slurring together as he leaned towards her.

That's the last thing he remembers from that night.

* * *

The next morning, Minho woke up with his arms around a warm body. He didn't know who, but he was relieved. _I hooked up with that blonde. A girl. Thank the Gods._ He sighed and took a deep breath.

Only then, when he breathed in, did he realize the familiar sent that was flooding his body.

He immediately sat up and looked down at Thomas. Who was shirtless. Who Minho had been _spooning._

Thomas groaned and opened his eyes. All Minho could think to do was stare down at Thomas while the realization flashed across his eyes. "What the _shuck_?" Thomas asked.

Minho had no idea what to say. His head pounded as he searched his brain for memories of what happened. He opened his mouth to say something, but words didn't come out.

Instead, he turned away and vomited over the side of Thomas's bed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thomas:**

Thomas watched as Minho puked all over his floor. _Great,_ he thought. _This is just great._

Thomas took a deep breath and placed a hand on Minho's shoulder. "Dude" he said "couldn't you've at least made it to the bathroom?"

"Apparently not" he mumbled. Minho grabbed a tissue and a bottle of water. He wiped his mouth and chugged some water. He swung his legs over the edge of the bed and put his elbows on his knees and laid his face in his hands. "What happened last night?"

 _Oh. That. Does he not remember?_ "Uh- well- you blacked out?" Thomas asked, avoiding talking about what happened.

"Yea" Minho said "I remember going to talk to that girl, but then its all a blank."

Thomas groaned and leaned back in his bed. "I'm going to start talking and you're going to listen, and you're not going to interrupt me till the end" he said.

Minho glanced at him and nodded. "Alright" he said, Thomas could tell he was trying to keep his voice calm despite that he was scared to hear what Thomas was about to say.

Thomas sighed and started talking:

 _Thomas sipped his beer and watched as Minho sucked face with some dumb blonde girl. They ran their hands all over each other, and for some reason Thomas couldn't stop staring at them._

 _When Minho slipped his hand under the girl's shirt, Thomas couldn't take it any longer._

 _He marched over to the couple and grabbed Minho's arm. He removed himself from the girl's face and stared at Thomas. "We're leaving" Thomas said._

 _Minho stared at him. "Why?"_

 _"Because" he mumbled as he dragged Minho out of the house. They were only a few blocks from Thomas's house, so they walked back in silence._

 _When they got to his house, they sneaked up to Thomas's room trying not to wake his parents. Minho sat on Thomas's bed and started taking off his shoes. "What's your problem? That girl totally wanted me" he said._

 _Thomas sat down on the bed and took off his own shoes. "You don't want that shucking girl anyways" he mumbled as he pulled his shirt over his head._

 _"You don't know that" Minho said._

 _"Yea, I do" Thomas said as he scanned his eyes over Minho. "You have beer all over your shirt you dumb shank."_

 _Minho groaned and laid back on the bed. "I dun care" he mumbled._

 _"Dumb slinthead" Thomas mumbled as he leaned over and started unbuttoning Minho's shirt. "You're not sleeping in my bed with this filthy thing on."_

 _Minho didn't resist Thomas's hands. "Who says I'm sleeping in your bed?" he asked._

 _Thomas finished unbuttoning Minho's shirt and Minho sat up so Thomas could remove his shirt completely. When he sat up, he was only inches from Thomas. "You always sleep on my bed, what's different now?" he asked._

 _Minho stared at him. "I don't know" Minho whispered. "Something's different."_

 _They stared at each other for a moment, but then Thomas rolled over and collapsed on the bed next to Minho. "I know" he said, and an awkward silence filled the room. Thomas groaned and rolled over onto his side. "You know," he said "I dream about you too."_

 _"Really?"_

 _"Really."_

 _"Think it means anything?"_

 _"No."_

 _"Me either."_

 _Minho rolled over and slung an arm around Thomas. "Me either" he repeated before drifting to sleep._

* * *

 **Minho:**

Minho stared at Thomas. _Had all of that really happened? Did I really make a move on Thomas?_ "Um... I don't remember that" he said.

"I know" Thomas said.

Minho had a million questions, and he spoke the first one that came to mind. "Why'd you pull me off that girl?"

Thomas stared at his hands. "You were drunk" he said.

"So?" Minho said "what was that klunk about me not wanting her?"

"Shuck Minho, I don't know!" Thomas said as he threw his hands into the air. "I was drunk!"

"I know!" Minho said. "I just-" he sighed and put his face in his hands. The questions kept flowing out, "you dream about me?"

Thomas groaned. "Why did I tell you that part? I could have left that out..." he said, more to himself than to Minho. But it didn't matter, Minho was barely listening to Thomas's words. All he could think about was what Thomas had said the other day. _"I've never had a dream like that about someone I didn't want to hook up with. Even a little bit."_ Does that mean that Thomas...

"Why didn't you push me off you last night?"

Thomas shrugged. "Why'd you put your arms around me last night?" Thomas asked. Minho stared at him and bit his lip. _Good question_ he thought.

Minho shook his head. "I need coffee" he grumbled before standing up and walking towards Thomas's kitchen.

Thomas followed him into the kitchen and poured them both coffee. Thomas put sugar and cream into his coffee, and handed Minho his black knowing he preferred it that way. "Thanks" he mumbled.

They sipped their coffee in silence. Minho didn't know what to say or how to process this information.

Eventually Minho sighed and set down his mug. "I'm not gay" he stated " _you're_ not gay. They're just dreams. And last night was just... we were drunk. It was nothing. We're _friends._ We're just over reacting. Making this out to be more than it is."

Thomas set down his mug and rubbed his eyes. "You're right" he said.

"I know I'm right" Minho said and Thomas rolled his eyes. Only then did Minho become aware once again of Thomas's shirtless condition. His basketball shorts hung low on his hips. His hair was ruffled and his face still showed signs of sleep. _There's nothing wrong with looking, right?_ Minho moved his eyes down from Thomas's face to his chest.

He knew Thomas was in shape, they'd been working out together for years, but he'd never really appreciated it until now. Not that he was appreciating it in _that_ way, it was more like observing a piece of art. A _perfectly_ chiseled piece of art. The way the muscles on abdomen look and how a brown happy trail travels all the way down to-

 _Okay. This is getting weird._ Minho realized they'd been standing in silence a bit too long and glanced up at Thomas only to find he was staring at Minho's bare chest. "Stop staring at me ya dumb shank" Minho said, and Thomas jumped.

"I wasn- _You_ were staring at me first" Thomas said as he avoided Minho's gaze.

Minho set down his mug and stepped closer to Thomas. "No" he said "I wasn't. You were."

Thomas glanced up and turned to face Minho. " _You_ were first" Thomas said, a grin pulling on the corners of his lips.

Minho bit his lip and shook his head slightly. "Maybe, but you stared too" Minho said and Thomas blushed. Minho realized it was getting kind of weird, so he tried to throw out a joke. "I mean, I know my muscles are impressive- far more impressive than your's- but you don't need to stare."

Thomas snorted. "More impressive?" he said "please, you wish you were as in shape as me."

Minho put a hand on Thomas's shoulder and shoved him back. "Please" he said "don't lie to yourself."

"You're just bulky-er, not my fault I was born scrawny" Thomas said as he shoved Minho back.

Minho laughed. "Slim it will ya and admit I'm in better shape" he said.

"Can't do it" Thomas said.

"You're just askin' for me to kick your scrawny ass" Minho said before grabbing Thomas's arms and pushing him against the wall.

Thomas let out a laugh and tried to knee Minho, but Minho was too fast. He pressed his body against Thomas's effectively pinning him to the wall. "Get off me!" Thomas laughed.

"Admit it first" Minho said, tightening his grip on Thomas.

Thomas groaned. " _Fiiiine_." He said, "You're muscles are impressive. _But nothing compared to mine..._ " He mumbled the last part, but Minho heard him just fine.

Minho let out a laugh and looked at Thomas. Their eyes locked and they both fell silent. Being so close to each other, Minho could feel Thomas's heart beating fast against his chest. They were both breathing hard, though Minho wasn't sure why.

Just then, he noticed _another_ part of Thomas pressing against his thigh. Minho bit his lip and tried to remain calm, but his insides started to panic. His mind was racing. _How could Thomas be turned on right now?_ He asked himself, but the question answered itself considering he could feel the familiar feeling of blood rushing to his own groin.

Minho and Thomas continued to stare at each other, neither of them knew what to do. Minho's instincts told him to get the hell away from Thomas and make up some excuse for the tent in his pants, but for some reason he couldn't bring himself to do it.

Thomas's face inched a little closer, his eyes flicking from Minho's eyes to his lips and back. He moved even closer and Minho could feel Thomas's hot breath on his lips. The tension was so thick it could be cut with a knife.

After what seemed like forever, common sense flooded Minho's body and he put his hands on Thomas's shoulders and pushed away from him. "What the _shuck_ are you doing?" he practically yelled.

Thomas's eyes grew wide and his face turned red. "I- uh- I don't know" he rambled.

Minho put his hands in his hair and looked away from Thomas. "I don't know what- UGH" Minho turned and smacked the wall, he didn't know why he was so angry. He took a deep breath and turned to face Thomas. "I think I should go" Minho said in a quiet voice.

"Maybe you should" Thomas said, avoiding Minho's eyes.

Minho nodded and turned to leave. He had no idea what had just happened, but he wasn't too keen to find out.

* * *

 **Hope you liked these first couple chapters! I'll update soon! Review and lemme know what you thought!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thomas:**

"Shuck it Tommy, just tell me what happened" Newt said to Thomas as they sat alone at lunch. Normally, they sat together with everyone at lunch, but for the past few days Thomas had begged Newt to sit with him away from everyone. Thomas couldn't stand the idea of facing Minho, and Newt had humored Thomas, but he kept demanding an explanation.

"Nothing happened" he muttered.

"That's bunch of klunk" Newt said as he picked at his food. "Whatever you and Minho are fighting about probably isn't that big of a deal, so just bloody tell me!"

Thomas groaned and laid his head down on the table. "It's embarrassing" he mumbled.

"Oh come _on_ Tommy" Newt said. "I won't laugh or judge or whatever the shuck you think I'll do. Plus I'm sick of you two fightin'. Neither of you will tell me what happened, and I'm going out of my bloody mind bein' pulled between you two shanks. So tell me or you're eating lunch alone!"

Thomas let out yet another dramatic groan. "Fine!" he said. Thomas glanced around to make sure no one was within hearing distance. He leaned in towards Newt. "I- er- uh- well Minho and I... I _kind of_ tried to kiss him" he whispered and Newt's eyes grew wide.

"You _what?_ " Newt said, probably too loud.

"Please don't make me say it again" Thomas said. "And keep your voice down, will ya?"

"Okay, okay. But... You _what?_ " he repeated. Newt's expression was pure confusion and surprise.

"It just happened, okay? And I haven't talked to him since. I don't know what to do!" Thomas said. He stared at Newt, hoping Newt would provide a solution.

"Do you- er- _like_ him? Are you gay? Or bi or whatever? Where did all of this come from?" Newt asked, talking fast.

"I don't know! I never thought about Minho like that but then... I don't know things have been weird between us for a while. Minho's been _dreaming_ about me. And he's been acting weird and looking at me, like you know, _looking_ at me. And then the other night we got really drunk and next thing I knew we were shirtless and spooning and a lot of stuff happened so quickly and now here we are." Thomas hadn't intended to tell Newt all of this, but when he started speaking the words just kept flowing out. It was nice to finally speak about everything that'd happened.

Newt stared at him, mouth hanging open. "Wow" was all he said.

Embarrassment filled Thomas and his face turned red. "Yea" Thomas mumbled back.

"Do you like him?" Newt asked again.

"I don't know" Thomas mumbled.

Newt glanced across the lunch room where Minho was sitting with Teresa, Alby, Brenda, and everyone else. Thomas followed his gaze and stared at Minho. He was laughing and eating an apple, and Thomas couldn't look away.

Thomas was still staring when Minho turned his head and looked at Thomas. The smile faded from Minho's face when he locked eyes with Thomas, but after a moment a grin found it's way onto Minho's lips and he nodded slightly towards Thomas before turning away.

"You need to talk to him" Newt said.

"Yea," Thomas said "I know."

* * *

 **Minho:**

Minho was halfway to class when he felt hands on his arm pulling him into the nearest bathroom. "Thomas, what are you doing?" he asked as Thomas pulled him into an almost empty bathroom. "I have class in like 30 seconds."

"Who cares about history" Thomas said. He turned towards the freshman who was washing his hands. "Get to class Greenie" he said.

The boy glared at Thomas as he left the bathroom, leaving them alone. The boys stared at each other for a long moment, neither of them saying anything.

After what seemed like forever, Thomas spoke up. "I've had enough" he said "we're talking about this."

Minho crossed his arms and nodded. He stared at Thomas and waited for him to speak. Thomas took a deep breath and continued. "We can forget it... If you want. It was a stupid thing for me to do. We should forget it" Thomas said, and Minho just continued to stare at him. "You know what? This is stupid! Nothing happened Minho!"

Minho kept staring at Thomas, and Thomas shifted uncomfortably. "I know" he mumbled.

"Maybe it'd be best if we forgot about it and just... you know be friends. Like we always have been" Thomas said quietly. "I mean... It's not like our friendship's ever been normal. Ya know, there's the whole... _thing_."

Minho's mouth twitched. He knew Thomas was referencing what had happened between them when they were hardly 9 and that was the last thing he wanted to think about right now. "We swore we'd never speak of it" he said.

Thomas laughed and put his hand on Minho's shoulder. "But I like to speak of it because it makes you uncomfortable" he teased.

"Yea well you'd be embarrassed too if we switched places" Minho mumbled.

"Whatever man" Thomas laughed. "C'mon, we gotta get to class."

"Or we could ditch" Minho stated.

Thomas smiled. "Good that" he said. Minho clapped Thomas on the shoulder and they left together.

* * *

 **Thomas:**

Minho sat next to Thomas on the couch as they watched Grey's Anatomy. It was their guilty pleasure, and when they'd discovered it on Netflix they'd made an agreement to _never_ tell _anyone_ that they watched it. They'd been binge watching it for the past couple weeks every chance they got. Normally, they both loved it.

Only right now, Thomas pretty much wished they were watching _anything_ else. The thing is, they're at the part where Callie and Erica Hahn, best friends, start to fall for each other. Callie's having trouble accepting that she's attracted to a girl considering she's always been attracted to men.

The irony was not lost to Thomas.

He glanced over at Minho, who looked pissed. "What're you so angry about?" Thomas asked.

"I just don't get Callie's problem" Minho said, bitterness obvious in his voice.

"She's confused" Thomas said in a small voice. "She likes Erica, she just doesn't want to admit it."

Minho turned and looked straight into Thomas's eyes. "Well she's into Mark, isn't she?" he asked. "It's not worth it for to screw everything up and date a girl if she's into guys. If I were her I'd just ignore the whole Erica thing and stick to Mark Sloan."

Thomas pulled his knees to his chest and stared at the TV. "Really?" Thomas mumbled. "Is that what _you'd_ do?"

Minho cleared his throat. "Maybe" he said "I mean, I wouldn't know."

"Yea, well ignoring that part of her isn't going to make things any easier" Thomas said under his breath, but he knew Minho heard all the same.

"It might" Minho mumbled, sounding like a child.

" _OR_ she could just admit he's suddenly attracted to his best friend and doesn't know how to deal with it" Thomas practically yelled. He clapped his hand over his mouth. Neither of them had missed the slip up of him using male pronouns instead of female, clearly indicating he was no longer talking about Callie Torres.

After a moment of heavy silence Minho stood up off the couch and glared down at Thomas. "As if _you_ want to admit it either!" Minho said in a strangely calm voice.

Thomas stood up and got in Minho's face. "Do _you_ want me to admit it?" Thomas asked, his voice low and quiet.

Thomas thought his heart might explode out of his chest. "No! I don't, okay? I don't!" Minho yelled. "I don't _want_ to think about you that way! I don't _want_ to be standing here using every fiber of my body to resist the urge to grab you and kiss you! I don't _want_ to want you, okay?" Thomas just stared. "I don't want any of this! I do-" Minho's yelling was cut off by Thomas's lips on his.

The world instantly faded away. All that mattered was Minho's lips against his and his hands on Minho's cheeks.

Minho put his hands on Thomas's waist and moved his lips against Thomas's, and Thomas did the same. He felt the familiar feeling in the pit of his stomach as Minho pressed his body against Thomas's.

Thomas was five seconds from ripping off Minho's clothes when Minho pulled away. He stared at Thomas with his lips pink and swollen. "Don't do this to me" Minho whispered.

"I- What're you-" Thomas started, his mind going in a million different directions.

"You're supposed to be my friend" Minho said, and was Thomas seeing things or were Minho's eyes watery? "Why are you doing this to me?"

He stared at Minho, he felt like he couldn't catch his breath. "I'm not" he managed.

Minho lifted his hands and opened his mouth as if to speak, but nothing came out. Eventually he just let his hands drop and closed his mouth. He shook his head and walked out of the house, leaving Thomas utterly alone.

* * *

 **Hope ya liked this chapter. Minho's got some issues, but what do ya expect? Please review and tell me your thoughts.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Minho:**

 _"I'm the king, that makes you the queen!"_

 _"I'm not the queen!"_

 _"Yea you are" Minho teased "you're totally the queen!"_

 _Thomas crossed his arms and pouted. They were nine and playing in Thomas's backyard. They were playing king of the hill and Minho had finally knocked Thomas down the hill and claimed his throne. "I won, so I'm the king" he insisted "that's the rules!"_

 _"Fine!" Thomas said "what do I have to do as the queen?"_

 _"Whatever I say" Minho teased._

 _"Well what do you say?" Thomas asked as he collapsed onto the ground stared up at the sky. Minho lied down next to him._

 _"I dunno" he said "what do married people do?"_

 _"They love each other" Thomas supplied._

 _"We already do that."_

 _"They talk to each other-"_

 _"We do that too."_

 _"They kiss each other."_

 _Minho sat up and scratched his head. He looked down and met Thomas's eyes. "Well then you have to kiss me" he stated._

 _"No!" Thomas blurted out as he sat up. "That's gross."_

 _"No it isn't!" Minho defended. "We share drinks all the time! It's not gross and we gotta do it."_

 _Thomas furrowed his eyebrows. "I dunno, I-"_

 _Only Thomas never finished because Minho leaned forward to peck him on the lips. They pulled back and their eyes got wide. "See?" Minho said, ignoring the weird feeling in his tummy. "S'not gross."_

Minho's eyes flew open and he sat up in his bed. His chest felt tight, like it was hard to breathe. This was the first night in over a week that he hadn't had a sex dream about Thomas, but dreaming about their little childhood excursion wasn't much better. He remembered that day like it was yesterday. He hadn't been thinking, he'd seen people on TV kiss and his parents kiss, so he wanted to try it out.

Only problem Thomas's mom had been watching and she'd immediately started yelling at them. Minho had been sent home and they hadn't been aloud to hang out again for a week. It'd been pretty much the worst seven days of his life.

That is, until now.

Minho groaned and rubbed his eyes. How did the world get so shucked? He grabbed his phone and checked the time. It was only 2 in the morning. Without thinking he slipped on his slides and walked out of his house.

* * *

 **Thomas:**

Thomas woke up to the sound of someone knocking on his window. He groaned and rolled over. He was about to tell Minho to go away, he knew Minho was the only one to use the window as a valid way to enter his house. But then he remembered their current situation. They weren't even _talking_ to each other, why the shuck was he here?

He leaned over his bed and opened the window that was directly over his bed. Neither of them said anything as Minho climbed into the room and collapsed onto the bed. It was still dark, but there was just enough light for Thomas to make out Minho's features. He watched as Minho kicked his shoes onto the floor.

Thomas lied down on his back and stared at the ceiling. He felt Minho do the same next to him, leaving just enough space between them that he could feel Minho's body heat. "I thought you were mad at me" he said in a small voice.

"I am" Minho said.

"So what're you doing here?" was all Thomas could think to ask.

"I dunno." Silence once again filled the air. Thomas seriously had _no_ idea what was going on, but he was just happy to be near Minho again. It'd been three days since the kiss incident and he'd been seriously suffering from a lack of Minho.

"Maybe it's just a phase" he heard Minho say after a while.

Thomas sighed and turned to look at him. "Min-"

"Boys will be boys, right?" Minho continued.

Thomas groaned and propped himself up on his elbow to look down at Minho. "You're literally reciting all the douchebag things asshole parents say when they don't want to accept their kid isn't straight" he said.

He heard Minho sigh and rubbed his forehead. "Well what do you want me to say?" he asked.

"I don't know" Thomas complained.

"Neither do I" Minho said quietly. Thomas sighed and lied back down on his back to stare at the ceiling. Silence settled over them once again. Thomas let out a long breath and eventually his eyes drifted closed. He was about to fall back asleep when-

"Maybe we should try it."

Thomas's eyes flew open. "Try what?"

"Try..." Minho started as he leaned up on his elbow so he was hovering above Thomas. He could just make out Minho's soft features in the dark. "Maybe we should try..." Minho leaned down so his lips were only centimeters from Thomas's. "Just to see how it feels."

"Y-yea" Thomas breathed. And then Minho's warm lips were on his. Thomas's eyes fluttered closed once again and he hesitantly lifted his hand to trace Minho's jaw. The boys slowly started to move their lips against each other's and it was like the pit of Thomas's stomach was on fire.

He snaked his other arm around Minho's chest and pulled him flush against his own body. He could immediately feel how fast Minho's heart was beating. Feeling a bit of bravery Thomas opened his lips into the kiss and Minho automatically did the same. The boys breathed into each other's open mouths, and Thomas moved his hand from Minho's jaw to his hair. Feeling no resistance he slipped his tongue into Minho's mouth.

His mouth was warm and hot and it felt _so good_. So... _right._ It was nothing like kissing Brenda. Thomas's entire body felt like it was on fire and he felt blood starting to rush to his groin. He knew then and there they needed to stop before things got out of hand. He put his hand on Minho's chest and pushed him away just enough so they could meet each other's eyes. "Min" he breathed.

"Yea" Minho agreed. They stared at each other for a while, and eventually a smile spread across his face. "See?" he whispered. "S'not gross."

Thomas smiled and bit his lip, remembering when Minho had uttered those words seven years ago after their first kiss. "Yea" Thomas agreed "definitely not gross."

Minho leaned back on the bed. "Now what?" he asked.

Thomas rolled over onto his side. "We sleep" he prompted.

He heard Minho let out a soft moan of agreement. Thomas closed his eyes once again and tried his best to fall asleep for the third time that night, but before he could he felt Minho roll over and throw an arm over his waist. Thomas swore his breathing stopped. Minho slowly shifted so their bodies were pressed against each other's. He felt Minho snuggle his face against the crook on Thomas's neck and he finally felt like he could breath again.

He settled back against Minho's touch and soon enough the boys drifted to sleep.

* * *

 **Sorry this chapter's a bit short, but I really wanted to stop it there. Thanks for reading, I'll update soon. Please review and tell me what you thought. I really appreciate suggestions/requests for the story so if you have any lemme know!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Minho:**

They never talked about it. At first they kind of figured it was a one time thing. What's a little making out followed by all night cuddling between bro's? It was a fluke. It was boys being boys. They were horny teenagers. They were curious and it was no big deal. They untangled themselves from each other the next morning, went to on their morning run, and continued on their day as if nothing out of the ordinary happened. Course there was a weird tension, but they both managed to ignore it for the sake of their friendship.

That is, until a week later when it happens again. They'd stayed up late playing video games and when they finally decided to crash, without thinking Minho rolled over and pulled Thomas into a kiss.

And so it happened again.

And again.

And again.

It happened consistently for over a month. Every weekend they had their normal sleepover, but now it ended with making out and cuddling. So? It didn't really mean anything. It was completely innocent. Just plain old junior high make out sessions, they would always stop before anything serious happened. It was almost like they were practicing or something for the real thing.

They were getting pretty good at it. Like _really_ good.

And so this is how Minho ended up waking up one Saturday morning seriously stabbing Thomas in the rear end with some almost painful morning wood. He closed his eyes and bit his lip. He could tell Thomas was awake by his breathing, but he was pretending not to be for Minho's sake.

Minho shoved his blanket off and walked into the bathroom as fast as he could in his current condition. He pushed himself into Thomas's bathroom and locked the door before leaning against it. He heaved a sigh as he pulled off his t-shirt and boxers. He turned on the water and let the hot water spray against his body.

Minho closed his eyes and sighed. He knew he should be showering in cold water to keep his erection at bay, but he couldn't bring himself to do it _again_. It'd been over a week since he'd... _relieved_ himself because he was nervous of where his mind would take him. But he was sixteen and he couldn't wait any longer.

He let his head fall back against the shower wall and his hand wandered between his legs. The second he closed his eyes his mind replayed last night. Thomas had been on top of him, which was pushing the boundaries a little farther than they ever had before. He felt Thomas's hot wet mouth on his, his hands gripping his neck. Minho had slid his hands from Thomas's shoulder's to his waist.

Now in real life, that was where things had ended. Thomas had pulled away and gave a sheepish smile before climbing off Minho and falling asleep, but Minho's hand was working his cock and for the sake of the fantasy things kept going.

So this time Thomas didn't pull away, no, Minho pictured him moaning into his mouth and grinding his hips down onto Minho's. He could feel Thomas's erection rubbing against his. In his mind, Thomas was incredibly vocal, sighing and moaning Minho's name over and over as they rutted against each other.

Minho bucked his hips over and over again into his hand. His movements were starting to get erratic as he felt his orgasm quickly approaching. Fantasy Minho slid his hands around Thomas's waist to grip his ass and rut even harder against him. "Oh Minho" Thomas groaned "you're so hot... Oh Minho I'm going to cum."

As fantasy Thomas lost control, so did the real Minho. Without thinking he called out Thomas's name as he came into his hand. Afterwards he leaned against the shower wall and sunk down to the floor. He sat there and let the water hit him. What had he just done?

* * *

 **Thomas:**

 _"Thomas!"_

What the actual shuck? Did Minho seriously think he couldn't hear him? Or did he not care? Regardless Thomas ended up leaning up against the bathroom door with his hand down his pants and his other hand clamped over his mouth.

It had been completely innocent at first, he swears it. Of course he'd known Minho had woken up hard, he'd felt it against his ass the second he woke up, but he didn't realize Minho would be jacking off in his shower.

So after he heard Minho get into the shower Thomas had gotten out of bed and walked over to the bathroom door to ask him if he wanted to go out for breakfast, but he'd stopped dead in his tracks when he could just barely make out the sound of Minho's groans and the sound of Minho's hand doing... _Well,_ you know.

Thomas knew he should have walked away. It wasn't like it was the first time they'd jacked off in each other's houses, but now... Thomas couldn't move from his spot. Before he knew what was happening his pajama pants were tenting and his hand was twitching by the waistband of his boxers.

So now, here he was trying to work his erection as quietly as he could, feeling incredibly ashamed of what he was doing. Standing there, rubbing his hand up and down his cock as he pictured Minho doing the same in the shower. In _his_ shower. Of course he really didn't know what Minho had been thinking about, but he imagined he was thinking about Thomas.

Or at least he didn't know for sure until Minho _literally_ called out his name. That was too much and Thomas literally bit his fist to avoid calling out as he came.

When Thomas came back to himself he realized what the _hell_ he had just done he quickly grabbed some clean clothes and marched downstairs to the other bathroom. There was _no_ way he was waiting around for Minho to figure out what he'd just done.

* * *

 **Minho:**

Thomas and Minho sat across from each other at the crappy diner they always went to as they picked through their biscuits and gravy. "Sorry if I took too long in the shower" he said after a rather lengthy silence.

"Huh?" Thomas jumped. "Oh- uh, no. You're fine. W-why would you think that?"

Minho tilted his head slightly. Why was Thomas acting so weird? Shouldn't Minho be the awkward one right now? "Well you were downstairs when I got out" he said "and I know you hate using that shower."

"Oh, well um, it's okay" Thomas awkwardly scratched the back of his neck. "Really man, I don't mind. I just really needed a shower."

Minho nodded slowly and went back to focusing on his food. Silence settled over them again. That seemed to be happening a lot, but Minho didn't really mind. It was better than talking about what he'd done this morning. So they sat there in a peaceful silence, or at least that is until-

"Hey boys!" They looked up from their food in time to see Brenda standing at the end of their table with her hand on her hip and staring at Thomas like she was about to devour him. "You look nice today Thomas."

"Uh, thanks Brenda" he said "you too."

"So are you two coming to my party tonight?" she asked, her voice so high and annoying it made Minho want to stab her with his fork.

Thomas glanced at Minho and he shrugged. "Yea, course" he said.

Brenda gave an annoying smile. "Great" she said "see you there."

* * *

And so that is how Minho ended up sitting on Brenda's couch as he clutched his beer bottle in his hand and glared across the room at Brenda and Thomas. There was a girl sitting next to him, Harriet probably? She was running her hand along Minho's thigh as she rambled on and on about shuck knows what.

He wasn't paying attention, all he could focus on was Brenda in her tiny black dress and the way she was draped all over Thomas.

Minho should be happy, he should be. He knew Thomas has been wanting Brenda for months. He knew she was the subject of his fantasies. He _knew_ she was who he desperately wanted to lose his virginity to.

And yet Minho's hands balled into tight fists as he watched Brenda stand up and grab Thomas's hand. He looked at her nervously as he stood up from his seat. She turned around and started to lead him towards the stairs. Minho could feel his nails digging into his palm as Thomas followed her.

Just as he reached the bottom of the stairs Thomas turned to meet Minho's eyes from across the room. Their eyes locked and Minho tried to swallow the lump in his throat. The expression on Thomas's face was impossible to read, so against his better judgement Minho forced a smile. Instead of waiting to see Thomas's reaction he turned and pulled Harriet into a crushing kiss.

It was awkward and forced and he didn't even want it, but it was better then watching Thomas walk away with _Brenda_. So he kissed her with more force than he should have, but when she kissed back and her hand started to climb higher up his thigh he broke the kiss. He _didn't_ want this.

Minho automatically turned to look at the spot Thomas had been standing hardly ten seconds again. But of course, he was gone.

* * *

 **So I'm updating super fast right now, but I can't help it. I really love this story so I hope you do too! Please review and tell me what you think!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thomas:**

Thomas immediately looked away as Minho kissed that dumb Harriet girl. He desperately wanted to go pull them off each other, but instead he followed Brenda up the stairs of her house. Before he knew what was happening she was pulling him into her bedroom and locking the door behind them.

He awkwardly walked over and sat down on her bed. "I, um, like your room" he said.

"Thanks" Brenda said as she walked over and stopped directly in front of where Thomas was sitting.

He glanced over at a picture of Brenda and some little girl. "Is that your sister?" he asked.

"Mhmm" she hummed as she grabbed Thomas's drink and set it on the nightstand.

"She's cute" Thomas said. His heart started to beat fast as Brenda pushed him back so he was lying down on the bed. "She looks like you, how old is-"

"Thomas" Brenda said as she climbed on top of him and lifted his hand to place is on her ass. "Do you really want to talk about my little sister?"

Thomas swallowed and shook his head. "Uh, um no" he said. "I-I don't."

" _Good_ " she whispered as she leaned down to kiss him. Thomas froze. It was... _wrong_. Her lips didn't fit right against his and she tasted like strawberries and alcohol instead of Gatorade and pizza. Her body felt tiny against his and just... It wasn't right.

But it _had_ to be. He _needed_ it to be right. So he got over himself and kissed her back, convinced that if they kissed long enough it would feel like it did with Minho. He gripped her hips, but once again they were too small and slender.

Thomas could feel Brenda's hands on his chest and before he knew what was happening she was unbuttoning his jeans. He broke the kiss to tell her to slow down, but her hand was already in his boxers.

She leaned back and frowned at him. "You're not hard" she stated.

"Uh, I've had a lot to drink" Thomas said lamely.

"Don't worry" Brenda said in a voice that was probably supposed to be seductive. She removed her hand from Thomas's boxers which he was grateful for, but she grabbed the top of her strapless dress and pushed it down to her waist to reveal her breasts.

Thomas's eyes grew wide and he opened and closed his mouth a few times. Brenda laughed in a way that he found kind of condescending. He grabbed her hands and lifted them to her breasts. He automatically squeezed them, and... _Wrong._

His brain kept shouting that word over and over again. He shouldn't be feeling these weird lumps of fat, no, he should be feeling a strong flat chest.

Brenda ran her hands down his chest. _Wrong._

Her hand was in his pants once again and- _Wrong!_

"Are you like impotent or something?"

"What? I- _No!_ " Thomas defended. He let his hands drop from her chest and pulled her hand from his pants.

"Well then why can't you get it up?" Brenda asked. "You've been drooling over me for weeks!"

Thomas groaned and buttoned his pants back up as he shoved her off him to stand up. "I told you I've had a lot to drink" he said "let's just drop it, okay?"

Brenda climbed off the bed and pulled her dress back up. "Yea, whatever" she said "lemme know if you ever manage to get a woody."

Thomas shot her one last glare before grabbing his drink and pushing his way out of her room.

* * *

 **Minho:**

Twenty minutes after Thomas and Brenda disappeared upstairs Thomas came back downstairs and grabbed Minho by the arm to make him leave. Once again he couldn't read Thomas's expression, but he seemed tense. They walked in complete silence until they got back to the dark safe haven of Thomas's bedroom.

They pulled off their shoes and clothes before climbing into bed as they always do, only this time neither of them made any move to touch each other.

"I saw you leave with Brenda" he blurted out.

"Yea."

"Did you... Did you guys have sex?"

Minho could feel his heart beating in his throat. Thomas was silent, but Minho _really_ needed him to answer because he couldn't breath again until he knew.

"No" Thomas finally said and it was like a fifty pound weight had been lifted off his chest.

Minho was happy it was dark because Thomas couldn't see the smile that spread across his face. "Oh?" he said, probably sounding a bit too happy. "What happened? I thought you wanted to?"

"I did" Thomas mumbled.

"So... She didn't want to put out?" he asked.

"Uh- No, she was willing" Thomas responded.

"What happened?" Minho asked, rolling on his side so he could look at Thomas. He turned his head to look away from Minho. "Thomas, you're my best friend. You can tell me."

Thomas groaned and finally looked at Minho. "I couldn't" he whispered "she was all over me. She stripped out of her dress and climbed on top of me and... Sh-she _touched_ me, but..."

Minho's entire body tensed. The thought of Brenda running her hands over Thomas and touching his... _No._

"I wasn't even hard Min" Thomas blurted out, making Minho's eyebrows shoot up. "I- There was the girl I've been getting off to for months sitting on top of me, my hands on her boobs and her hand in my pants and _I wasn't even hard Min._ " He enunciated every word in that last part. "What the hell is happening to me?"

Minho opened his mouth. He wanted to say some dumb excuse like maybe he was drunk or it was because he'd already jacked off today, but instead he leaned forward and kissed Thomas square on the mouth.

He heard Thomas gasp into the kiss, but he melted into it as Minho held his ground. And then Thomas's hands were in his hair, tugging and pulling. Minho pushed his tongue into Thomas's mouth and Thomas immediately sucked on it, and it went straight to Minho's groin.

Without thinking it through Minho slid his hand down from Thomas's jaw to his chest to his stomach to his-

Yup, Thomas wasn't too drunk to get hard.

Minho climbed on top of Thomas to get better leverage before he pushed Thomas's boxers off his hips and gripped his cock. He'd seen Thomas naked before, but he'd never seen him hard. He was long and thick and Minho could just barely make out a drop of pre-cum on the tip.

"Minho" Thomas gasped.

"Do you want me to stop?"

Minho swore his heart stopped in the second before Thomas shook his head. "No" he said "no, please don't stop."

That was all the encouragement Minho needed. He started to move his hand up and down the way he liked it on himself. Thomas gasped and clutched Minho's thighs. "Min" he groaned, just like he'd imagined only this morning.

Before he knew what was happening Thomas was shoving down his boxers and gripping his cock in his hand. Minho closed his eyes and tried to focus on working his hand on Thomas, but it was getting difficult to focus. Eventually he moved his hand away and shoved off Thomas's. Instead he leaned forward to kiss along Thomas's neck as he ground their erections together.

"Oh my God, Minho" Thomas groaned as he held tight onto Minho's hips as they ground against each other. "I'm going to cum."

"So am I" Minho managed against Thomas's neck. And then Thomas's nails dug into his hips as hot liquid covered his stomach. That was all it took for Minho to loose it too and come all over their stomachs.

Afterwards Minho rolled off of Thomas and collapsed next to him. Neither of them said anything for a while, the only sound was that of their heavy breathing. Eventually Thomas rolled over and grabbed something. Minho realized it was tissues because he handed Minho a couple as they lied back. The boys awkwardly wiped the sticky mess of their stomachs and threw the tissues into the trashcan next to Thomas's bed.

"So..." Thomas prompted. "Now what?"

Minho pulled his boxers back up before he rolled over and put and arm around Thomas. "Sleep."

* * *

 **Things are getting pretty hot and heavy, but what're you guna do? Some fluff is to come in the next chapter. Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Minho:**

"I know you're awake."

Thomas groaned and rolled over so they were pretty much nose to nose. "I've been up for like an hour" he said.

Minho frowned. "Why'd you just lie here for so long?" he asked.

"I like lying here with you" Thomas said casually, but then he frowned when he realized what exactly he'd just said. "Uh... Anyways I, um, had a lot to think about."

"Uh, what were you thinking?" Minho asked, slightly afraid of the answer.

"That I'm gay."

For some reason he couldn't explain he instantly recoiled from Thomas. He sat up and scooted back against the wall. "Your...?"

"Gay" Thomas finished. "Like, I'd sooner get turned on by broad muscled shoulders than by literally holding tits in my hands type of gay."

Minho opened and closed his mouth a few times. "Y-you-" he shook his head and cleared his throat. "Thomas how could you possibly know that? You were into Brenda like _yesterday!_ "

"I mean, not really" Thomas said "I thought I was, but... Look Min, this isn't out of the blue for me. The whole dreams thing just started for you, but I've been having them for years. And not just about you, there's... there's other guys too. I don't know, I just never saw it before. But now I do and I'm definitely gay Min."

Minho shrunk back against the wall. "So... Are you saying you're not into girls at all?" he asked.

"I don't think so" Thomas said. "Am I freaking you out?"

Minho stared at him hands. "No" he lied.

There was a heavy moment of silence before Thomas finally asked "so... Are you... gay too?"

Minho's eyes snapped up to meet Thomas's. "I-I- N-no" he rambled "no, no. I'm not gay Thomas. W-what're you-"

"Oh don't act like it's ridiculous you literally had my cum on your stomach last night" Thomas deadpanned.

Minho's face turned bright red. They'd never been so blunt about what happened between them late at night in Thomas's bedroom, but they'd also never done anything like they did last night. "I know that, but-" Minho stopped and ran his hands through his hair. "It's not like I suddenly don't like girls anymore, I... It's just not as easy for me as it is for you!"

"It's not easy for me, Min" Thomas said "I've just been confused longer than you. And if you don't want to talk about whatever the shuck your sexuality is right now then fine, but I need you right now to be my best friend and tell me that it's okay that I'm gay."

Minho rolled his eyes and pulled Thomas into a hug. "Course it's okay" he mumbled into Thomas's shoulder. He felt Thomas wrap his arms around his waist and bury his face in the crook of Minho's neck. Minho was confused and lost and really had no idea what was going on anymore, but he knew that he could smell Thomas's intoxicating sent combined with lingering smells of sex and sweat from last night and for the time being that was all that mattered.

* * *

 **Thomas:**

"What the bloody hell did you do Tommy?"

Thomas shoved his book into his locker and turned to face Newt. "What the shuck are you talking about?" he asked.

"I'm talking about you sleeping with Brenda" Newt said a little harshly. "Everyone bloody knows and I quite simply don't understand because-" He leaned closer to Thomas and lowered his voice to a harsh whisper. "Because I thought you were spending your nights sucking face with Minho instead of Brenda."

" _I am_ " Thomas said "and I _didn't_ sleep with Brenda! Nothing happened."

"Oh really?" Newt asked. "Then where'd this hickey come from?" He lifted his hand to point at Thomas's neck. He shoved Newt's hand away and frowned at him.

"That was Minho" he said quietly.

Newt lifted his eyebrows. "Thought it was only innocent kissing?" he asked.

"Yea, well things changed" Thomas said "and... escalated."

"Oh yea? How far Tommy?" Newt teased "got any hickeys anywhere else?"

Thomas blushed and looked into his locker instead of at Newt. He was seriously tempted to tell Newt all the details of what had happened, normally he'd tell Minho but that'd be kind of useless, so maybe he could tell Newt. Only he was pulled from his thoughts by the harsh voice of "yea, _Tommy_ do you have any more?"

Thomas laughed awkwardly. "O-oh hey Brenda" he said "well, um, you would know, right? You're the one that gave it to me."

Brenda stepped between Thomas and Newt and pointed a finger at Thomas's chest. "Don't lie to me" she spat "I know that I never kissed your neck, so who gave it to you? Who else are you screwing?"

Thomas held his hands up defensively. "No one!" he said "plus, it's not like we're dating."

"Yea, cuz my standards for people I date is that they _can get it up"_ Brenda said, _way_ too loudly. "I seriously don't get you. Even if you did have some other girlfriend you still get hard and-" Something seemed to go off in her mind and her mouth curled into a smile that Thomas did not _like_. "Or maybe you don't have a girlfriend" she teased "maybe you have a boyfriend."

Thomas's insides froze. "No" he bit out "I don't."

Brenda laughed and crossed her arms. "Oh my god, this is precious" she said "Glader High's track star likes boys."

Thomas slammed his locker shut. "You know what?" he practically yelled. "Maybe I do!"

Thomas stared at her, his heart was beating faster and faster. He immediately wanted to punch himself in the face. What the hell was he thinking? Why couldn't he filter his words? He had just come out to Minho, he wasn't ready to come out to the entire school.

"Holy shuck, so it's true?" Brenda laughed "you're really gay? Who is it? Who's your boyfriend?"

Thomas could hear his heart beat in his ears. What had he done? He'd never shucked things up so badly before. What was he going to-

"It was me."

Thomas's eyes grew wide as his gaze turned back to Newt who he had almost forgotten was still standing there. "I sucked on Tommy's neck" he said. Thomas was about to tell him he didn't have to take the fall, but Newt just held up his hand to silence him. "It's alright Tommy" he said "and I'm not his boyfriend. He came over to my house after your party and we got pretty wasted on vodka and made out a little. Not a big deal. Tommy's not gay and neither am I, it just kind of happened. We'd really appreciate it if you didn't tell anyone."

Brenda looked back and forth between them. "Then why were you asking him where his hickeys were?"

"Uh... I was trying to cover up the fact that it was me?" Newt tried.

Luckily Brenda seemed to believe him, so she flashed him a fake smile. "Course I won't tell anyone" she said before turning to leave.

Thomas turned his attention back to Newt. "You didn't have to do that" he said.

Newt shrugged. "I know Minho" he said "if people found out what happened and it wasn't on his own terms he'd have his biggest freak out yet, and it's kind of obvious that your... _relationship_ is on thin ice. It's not a big deal Tommy."

Thomas pulled Newt into a hug. "Thanks Newt" he said as he pulled away.

Newt smiled at him. "You really think she won't tell anyone?"

"Um..."

Newt sighed. "Yea, she's guna tell the whole bloody school."

* * *

 **Minho:**

Thomas let himself into Minho's house after school on Monday with a notebook, a pencil, and a plan. "Alright man" he said as he plopped himself down on Minho's beanbag chair. "We got some stuff to discuss."

Minho collapsed onto the floor next to Thomas. "Okay" he said "shoot."

"Okay, first and foremost I have a plan to discover your sexuality" he said. Minho flinched. Why did Thomas insist on going into this?

He lifted his head and frowned at Thomas. "What?" he asked " _no._ "

"Just humor me, will you?" Thomas insisted. "I have a chart and everything made up!" He held up his notebook as proof.

Minho lied his head back down. The things he did for this boy. "Fine" he bit out.

"Okay, question number one" Thomas said "are you sexually attracted to females?"

Minho rolled his eyes. "Yes shuckface."

"Alright, are you sexually attracted to boys in general or just me?" he asked.

Minho's face contorted and his neck turned red. "I- Thomas, this is stupid" he complained.

"Answer the question."

"Shucking hell" Minho mumbled. "I've never been into any guy other than you."

"Hmmm" Thomas hummed as he chewed on the end of his pencil and looked at his chart. "Well, you could be bi, but maybe not... Or maybe pansexual. Or demisexual."

Minho rolled his eyes. "Demisexual? What is that, attracted to demigods?" he asked "cuz Thomas I know you like Percy Jackson and all, but for the hundredth time you're not a-"

"That's not what it means shuckface. It means you have to have an emotional connection with someone to be attracted to them" Thomas explained "and for the record I could be. My dad "died" before I was born. It's plausible my mom's just lying to me and my dad's a God."

"Thomas were not having this discussion again!" Minho told him. "And we're done with this conversation in general!"

" _Fine!_ " Thomas complained. "Let's just declare you Thomas-sexual."

"I'm going to punch you in the face."

"Aaaanyways" Thomas said. "The other order of business, I want to come out to my mom and I want you to come with me."

Minho's body tensed. " _What_?"

"N-not like as my boyfr-" Thomas stopped and collected himself. "I just want you to come as moral support. I'm not guna tell her anything about what happened between us, I just want to tell her I'm gay."

"But, why?" Minho asked. He thought back to how his mom had reacted to Minho kissing him when they were nine and she didn't take it too kindly.

"Um..." Thomas said awkwardly. "I want to tell her before she finds out from Teresa or someone."

Minho sat up and met Thomas's eyes. "Why would she find out from someone else?" he asked.

Thomas sighed and ran his hands through his hair. He slowly started to explain everything that had happened between him and Newt and Brenda this morning. Minho realized Thomas was right to be worried, his mom worked at the school and if Brenda went off and told everyone it was highly possible that his mom would hear the rumors.

Minho's eyes drifted to the red mark on Thomas's neck. The one he _had_ caused. "I shouldn't have left that" was all he could think to say.

"Whatever" Thomas shrugged awkwardly.

Minho groaned. Watching Thomas come out to him parents was one of the very _last_ things he wanted to do. All these people finding out about Thomas being gay... It was... It just made everything so much more _real_. To be honest, it freaked out Minho. Despite that Minho knew most of this was his fault and he couldn't turn his back on Thomas. "Okay" he resigned "I'll come with you."

* * *

 **This chapter got a bit long, but I hope you liked it anyways. Please review and tell me what you thought!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Minho:**

Minho sat awkwardly next to Thomas on his couch. Across from them sat Thomas's mom. On either side of her sat Thomas's sister Teresa and his live-in cousin Chuck. Teresa was a year older then Thomas, but Chuck was only 12.

Thomas was nervous, that much was obvious. He was bouncing his leg up and down and biting his nails. "Thomas?" his mom said cautiously. Thomas had told them he'd had something important to tell them, but he wasn't getting very far with the actual telling. She glanced at Minho. "What did you two do? Minho, did you-?"

"Minho didn't do anything" Thomas blurted out. "He's just here for moral support."

His mom rubbed her hands together. "Okay, then tell us what you want to tell us" she said.

"Uh..."

For a moment there was nothing but heavy silence, but then Teresa leaned forward and put a hand on Thomas's knee. "Tom?" she asked "does this have something to do with the rumors going around school?"

Minho felt Thomas tense. He closed his eyes. "Yes." He saw Teresa give a small smile and rub her hand back and forth on his knee.

"Okay, that's enough" his mom announced. "You're freaking me out, you need to tell me what's going on right now or-"

" _Okay_ " Thomas said. "The thing is, um..."

"Thomas" Minho half-whispered. "You can do it."

Thomas gave him a small glance and he swore the corners of his lips turned up a little bit before he turned his attention back to his mother. "Mom, I- I'm gay." It all came out in one quick breath. Thomas's mom's eyes grew wide and a covered her mouth with her hand.

There was a moment of shocked silence before Chuck laughed. "Shuck Thomas I thought you knocked someone up or something" he said.

Minho snorted. "Don't have to worry about that..."

Everyone but Chuck shot him a look. "Chuck, Teresa" his mom said "go to your room and let me talk to your brother."

"Mom-"

"Just go" Thomas said. "I'll come talk to you later."

Chuck and Teresa reluctantly stood up and left the room. A silence filled over the room. Thomas and his mother were staring at each other so intently that Minho wondered if they even remembered he was still there. It was obvious Thomas was getting nervous again, he was bouncing both his leg and tapping his fingers against it.

"M-mom" he managed, his voice shaking. "Do you still love me?" His eyes were watering and Minho could tell he was trying hard not to cry. Minho wanted to reach over and take his hand, or pull him against him and kiss the top of his head. But he didn't. He _couldn't_.

Instead he reached over and squeezed Thomas's shoulder. "Thomas" his mother breathed. "Of course I still love you. You're my son."

Thomas looked as astonished as Minho felt. He couldn't help but flash back to how angry she'd been when they were kids and she'd seen them kiss. It was an innocent childhood peck on the lips, but the way she'd reacted... She'd screamed and yelled and told them how it was _wrong_ and they were _never_ to do it again. "B-but how you reacted when we were little and Minho-" Thomas started, saying what Minho was thinking, but his mom cut him off.

"I was ignorant" she said. "I saw him kiss you and I panicked. I thought... I was an idiot Thomas. I was raised to think that it was wrong to be gay, but now I realize that's not true. You're my son and I love you, no matter what. So if being with Minho makes you happy then-"

"We're not together." The words escaped Minho's mouth without his permission. Thomas glanced at him and he looked almost... _hurt_. Minho stared at his hands. "I'm just here for moral support."

"Of course" she said, but she didn't sound convinced. "Well, either way."

Thomas opened and closed his mouth a few times before standing up and pulling his mom into a hug. "I love you mom" he said quietly.

"I love you too Thomas."

Minho stared at the mother and son. Something wasn't comprehending. That was... all? He just told her and she accepted him? There was no yelling and no hatred. No disgust. He just came out. His family knew.

Minho thought for a second that maybe he _should_ have told them that he and Thomas were together. But... were they? Minho sighed and laid back against the couch. He was seriously loosing track of what was going on in his life.

* * *

 **Thomas:**

As he suspected, it took hardly two days for the entire school to know Thomas is gay. But to his surprise, no one seemed to care all that much and those who did seemed to think it was awesome. Of course there were a few slintheads who made rude comments, but Thomas had thick enough skin to ignore them.

So come hardly a week after Thomas came out to his parents we walked into school proud, with a sufficiently less proud Minho at his side. He'd been tempted, _so tempted,_ to push Minho about coming out. About defining their relationship. But he had a pretty solid suspicion that if he did Minho would recoil from him.

"We should order pizza tonight" Minho said, pulling Thomas from his thoughts. It was Friday, so Minho would be coming over that night.

"Sure" Thomas said. He opened his locker and shoved his books into his locker. "Sounds good."

"Awesome and we should- uh, what're you doing here Greenie?" Minho said.

Thomas followed his eyes to see a freshman, Aris, standing next to them. He looked incredibly awkward. "Uh- I wanted to talk to Thomas" he said.

Thomas gave him a half smile. "Okay, well talk" he said.

Aris glanced at Minho then back to Thomas. "I just, um, wanted to talk to you about..." he said "well that you're gay. I- I am too, but I never told anyone at school because I thought everyone would hate me, but... Someone like _you_ came out and... I don't know it gives me courage I guess. I'm sorry, this was stupid-"

"No" Thomas interrupted him. He's not sure when, but he had started smiling. "No, thank you for telling me that."

"Well... Thanks for being yourself" Aris said. "You gave me the nudge I needed to be who _I_ am."

Thomas was definitely smiling like an idiot now. "I'm glad I could help" he said as the first bell rang. "I'll see ya around?"

"Actually- Thomas?" Aris blurted out.

"Yea?"

Aris fiddled with the string of his sweatshirt. "Well I really wish Minho wasn't here right now, but he doesn't look like he's guna leave" he said "do you, um... Do you wanna go see a movie after school or something?"

Thomas's eyes grew wide. Was Aris _asking him out_? Like on a _date_? "I, uh-" he managed "it's Friday, I hang out with Minho every Friday."

Aris gave a shy smile. "I bet he could spare you for a night" he said. His eyes were hopeful and excited. Like Thomas saying yes would make him the happiest person on earth. Thomas glanced at Minho. He was trying to keep his expression blank, but Thomas could see anger shining through. "Yea, shuckface I'll be fine without you" he said, using his arrogant voice he used when he was upset. "Go on a date with the Greenie. I'm getting to class."

With that, Minho turned and left Thomas alone with Aris. He turned his attention back to the boy who was still looking at him expectantly. "You know what?" he said "Let's go out tonight."

* * *

 **Sorry the update took so long. Hope ya liked this chapter I'll update this weekend.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thomas:**

Thomas dumped his bag on his bed and sunk into it. "And you're sure Newt is okay with this?" Teresa asked for fiftieth time since he'd told her that he had a date with Aris tonight. Thomas had been confused at first, but then he remembered that according to the rumors Thomas had made out with Newt a couple weeks ago.

"Newt isn't gay Teresa" he said. "I asked him to kiss me because I was curious and we were drunk. It's nothing. He's straight." Thomas had repeated this probably fifty times for Newt's sake considering Newt had been pining after Teresa for months now and he would be _so_ pissed if Teresa thought he was gay. "And it's just one date, okay? The kid asked me and I said yes. It's not a big deal."

"It's kind of a big deal Tom" she said. He rolled his eyes and pulled his shirt off as he dug through his clothes to find something semi-decent. "Aris is kind of an awkward dude, so him asking you out is a big deal for him."

Thomas picked up a plain black t-shirt from the ground and a familiar smell immediately flooded his body. _Minho._ He'd forgotten that Minho had worn his shirt the other day. It took him a second to come back to himself and realize what Teresa had said. "It can't mean _that_ much to him" he said, but he wasn't sure he believed it.

"Look Tom all I'm saying is not to hurt him, okay?" she said. "Don't lead him on if you have feelings for Newt."

Thomas let out a long breath and pulled on the Minho-smelling t-shirt. "Trust me" he said "I don't have feelings for Newt."

* * *

Thomas could _feel_ Aris's eyes on him. He'd been staring at him practically the entire movie. A couple hours ago he and Thomas had met up at the local movie theater. Aris had been incredibly awkward and nervous the entire time, which Thomas found a little cute. He figured a movie was the best bet because it didn't require a lot of talking.

It had all been going well until about five minutes ago when Aris had laid his hand out on the armrest in between them and starting looking at Thomas expectantly. He knew Aris wanted him to hold his hand, but he wasn't willing to make the move himself. When Thomas could take the staring no longer he reached over and interlaced his fingers with Aris's. He glanced at Aris and gave him his best half-smile.

Aris promptly blushed, bit his lip, and stared back at the movie screen.

There was only about twenty minutes left in the movie and when they walked out of the theater Aris had refused to let go of Thomas's hand. He let it slide. There was no reason not to, right? Aris had suggested they get icecream at the shop down the street so they ended up sitting across from each other in a booth and working on their icecream cones.

Thomas's cone started to drip along the edge so he used his tongue to encircle it and then licked his lips. Only then when he glanced over at Aris did he see that he was staring at Thomas like he was a piece of meat. He cocked an eyebrow and smirked. "Enjoy the view?" he said. It just slipped out, somehow flirting with Aris was a _lot_ easier than when he'd tried to flirt with Brenda, or any girl for that matter.

Aris blushed. "Um, I-" he said awkwardly, and Thomas decided to save him.

"Did you like the movie?" he asked.

Aris nodded and licked his icecream. "Yea" he said "yea, I liked it, it was... Fun. Tonight has been fun."

Thomas gave him a small smile. "Yea it was" he said "but curfew is quickly approaching so we should get going. I'll walk you home."

Aris nodded, and together they walked outside and strolled through the night together. There wasn't a lot of conversation, and to be honest it was a little awkward. Thomas just didn't know what to say to him, what did they have in common other than being gay? _Well that's something,_ he thought. "So.." he said "have you come out to your parents?"

Aris glanced up at him, looking surprised by the question. "Yea" he said "I came out to them last year."

"How'd they react?" Thomas asked, curious.

"They kind of ignored it" Aris said. "I don't think they'll really believe it until I bring an actual guy home."

Thomas smiled weakly. "Denial is key" he said.

Aris laughed. They had reached the front of his house and now they were awkwardly hovering by his mailbox. "How'd your parents take it?" he asked. He was staring at his hands and awkwardly shifting towards Thomas.

"My mom took it really well actually" Thomas said.

"That's good."

Aris finally looked up at him, his eyes wide and expectant. It was obvious that this was the part in the date where Thomas should kiss him, and he should... Right? What was stopping him? _Minho._ No. Minho told him to go on this date. Minho didn't care. Aris was cute and nice and _out_. Thomas shoved thoughts of Minho aside and stepped closer to Aris. He placed a hand on his cheek. "You know I had a really good time tonight" he said quietly.

"M-me too" Aris stuttered. Thomas threw rational thought- and thoughts of Minho- out the window and leaned in. Just as his lips met Aris's he heard Aris suck in a breath. He froze for a moment, but then he seemed to melt into the kiss. He only waited a few seconds longer before breaking the kiss and pulling away. He let his hand drop from Aris's cheek. He smiled up at Thomas. "Can I tell you something embarrassing?" he asked.

Thomas smiled. "I'm always up for embarrassing facts."

Aris laughed awkwardly. "That, um, that was my first kiss." Thomas's eyebrows shot up and he realized he probably looked just as shocked as he felt. "I-it's just that I wasn't out at school and I've never really known any guys that are out, so-"

"Is that why you asked me out?" Thomas asked before he could stop himself. "Because I'm out and you know me?"

"No!" Aris blurted out. "N-no, as long as I'm saying embarrassing things I might as well tell you that I've actually had a crush on you since like 6th grade."

Thomas looked at him and let out a long breath. Aris had a look of pure innocence. He was looking at Thomas like he was the only person in the world, and while it was nice for someone to look at him like that he couldn't help but think that Aris wasn't the person who should be looking at him like that.

No. He needed to stop thinking about Minho. He's on a _date_ with Aris. He'd just taken the kid's first kiss, and yet he was thinking about Minho? "That's actually really adorable" Thomas said, making his voice smooth. Only after the fact did he realize he'd been using the voice he used when he lied in bed with Minho late at night. He leaned in and kissed Aris on the lips once again. He lingered longer than he should have, but he had to. He almost felt like he had to prove something to himself. Eventually he pulled away. "I'll see you at school on Monday" he said, and turned to walk away without looking back.

* * *

 **Minho:**

It was almost midnight when Minho heard Thomas walking up the stairs. He lied down in Thomas's bed and pulled the comforter up over him and pretended to be asleep. A minute later the door to Thomas's room flew open and he stepped into the room. He heard Thomas's footsteps stop at the end of the bed and could feel his stare on him. "What're you doing here?"

Minho rolled onto his back and met Thomas's eyes. "It's Friday" he said plainly. "I always sleep here."

Thomas opened his mouth to say something, but then he just closed it and shook his head. Minho watched him as he threw off his t-shirt and jeans. A second later Thomas flicked off the light and crawled into bed next to him. He was close, but not quite touching. "How was your date?" Minho asked. He couldn't help it. He _needed_ to know.

Thomas paused. "It was fine."

"So you had fun?"

"Yes."

"And you're going to go out again?"

"Maybe."

"Did you kiss him?"

There was another pause. He heard Thomas let out a long breath. " _Minho_ " he said in a cautioned voice.

" _Did you?_ " he insisted.

"Minho I just want to go to sleep" Thomas complained. Minho rolled onto his side so he was facing away from Thomas. Silence hung in the air for a while and Minho was starting to think that Thomas really was going to ignore the question, but then finally Thomas said the one word he did _not_ want to hear. "Yes."

Minho took a deep breath. "Did you like it?"

"Minho-"

"How far'd you take it?"

"I-"

"Did you touch him like you touched me the other night?"

" _Minho!_ " Thomas practically yelled. He propped himself up on his elbows and looked down at Minho. "Look it was _one_ date, okay? And we just kissed. It's not a big deal. Don't act like you haven't been sucking face with other girls."

"Not since that night" he mumbled.

He felt Thomas shift and lean closer to him. "What?"

Minho rolled over to face Thomas. "I haven't even looked at a girl _or a boy_ since that night you almost hooked up with Brenda."

Thomas swallowed. "Well that's shucking dandy, Minho" he said, in a low hissed voice. Minho was surprised by how angry he sounded. "But don't act like we're in a relationship, or like you have the right to be jealous. I'm sick of hiding and being ashamed of what we do. Of _denying_ myself. Aris took me on a real date. He held my hand in public and _didn't give a flying shuck_. Now until you're ready to do that I'm done with our midnight makeout sessions. Now either stay on your side of the bed or get out."

Thomas rolled over onto his side to face away from Minho. Minho slowly sunk into the bed. He felt like someone had grabbed his heart and squeezed it. He rolled onto his side so his back was to Thomas and squeezed his eyes tight so the tears wouldn't fall over.

* * *

 **This chapter went a little long but I hope you liked it! Please review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thomas:**

A few weeks later Thomas found himself sitting next to Aris on his couch watching Friends reruns. He and Aris had gone out a few more times and it was... nice. Aris had loosed up a little and wasn't as nervous around him anymore. When he finally started to open up Thomas had actually started to like him.

Minho on the other hand... Things had been rough between them. He hadn't stayed the night again since his first date with Aris and they hadn't talked about what Thomas had said to him. Thomas told himself he didn't care. He had Aris. He was friends with Newt. He had his sister. What did he need Minho for?

Thomas was pulled from his thoughts by Aris's hand on his knee. He didn't mean to jump at the contact, but he was really caught up in himself. Aris lifted his hand. "Sorry-"

Thomas grabbed his hand and put it back on his knee. "No" he said "it's fine. I was just zoned out for a sec."

"Oh" Aris said. Thomas glanced at him. He was doing his nervous little lip-biting thing he did whenever he was trying to make a move on Thomas. He thought it was kind of cute. "So... You said your parents won't be home for a while, right?"

Thomas cocked an eyebrow. "No one should be home for at least an hour" he said.

"Hmm" Aris hummed. He leaned a little closer to Thomas and glanced down at his lips and then back to his eyes.

"Subtle" Thomas teased. He knew Aris would get all flustered at the comment, but Thomas didn't give him the chance. He leaned in and kissed him square on the mouth. Aris did his cute little intake of breath that he always did when Thomas kissed him before leaning into it.

Kissing Aris was finally starting to feel natural. If he was being honest he'd kind of been avoiding doing anything with Aris because he was waiting for Minho to come around, but it'd been weeks and there was radio silence from him.

And now here he was sitting on his couch with a boy kissing him and Aris was cute and Thomas was horny and why the shuck shouldn't he take it a little farther? He could tell Aris wanted it, but he was too timid to try anything. Thomas lifted his hands and knotted them in Aris's hair as he parted his lips and slipped his tongue into Aris's mouth. The boy squeezed his hand on Thomas's knee and knotted the other one in his t-shirt. It was obvious that he'd never done this before, Aris was awkwardly moving his tongue against Thomas's with almost exploratory touches.

It _wasn't_ like it was with Minho. No, Minho was cocky and his movements were driven by pure lust. It was like there was a fire between them that was uncontrollable. No, it definitely wasn't like that with Aris. Aris was more... Caring and concerned about Thomas and what was happening between them. Thomas wasn't really sure which one he preferred.

He moved his hands to Aris's shoulders and pushed him back on the couch. When he didn't resist Thomas moved with him so he was hovering above him. He broke the kiss and met Aris's eyes. "Is this okay?" he asked.

Aris nodded eagerly. "Y-yea" he breathed. "It's great." Thomas winked at him before leaning down and kissing along Aris's jaw. He moved farther down until his lips were on Aris's neck. The boy's breathing was becoming ragged and his hands were clenched on Thomas's back. Out of sheer curiosity Thomas pressed his thigh down between Aris's legs and- _yup_. He was hard.

Thomas broke off of Aris's neck and smirked at him. Aris blushed. "Uh- I'm sorry, I just-"

Thomas leaned down and kissed him, hard. Harder than he ever had before. "Don't apologize" he whispered. Aris's breath hitched and he lifted his hips up against Thomas's thigh. Thomas's mind started to race. He knew he probably shouldn't be doing this. And he knew he definitely shouldn't be thinking about that night over a month ago when Minho had climbed on top of him and shoved his boxers off and-

Thomas grabbed Aris's hips and flipped them over so Aris was straddling him. Aris looked shocked, but excited. He leaned forward and kissed him as he ran his hands down Aris's sides to land on his ass. Aris was slim and lean, he was a lot smaller than Minho-

 _Stop thinking about Minho!_

Thomas's squeezed Aris's ass and pushed their hips together. Aris gasped into Thomas's mouth. "T-thomas" he breathed. Thomas was considering ripping off his and Aris's shirts when-

"Well isn't this nice? Thomas is groping the freshmen."

* * *

 **Minho:**

Minho crossed his arms and stared at Thomas and Aris. Aris was straddling Thomas's lap and he was running his hands all over the shuck Greenie and Minho resisted the urge to slug the kid. He wasn't supposed to be here, not really, but he was Newt had run into Teresa and they agreed to come back and hang out. And then they'd walked in on this little scene. Newt had immediately tensed and looked at Minho with concern.

"Well isn't this nice?" he bit out. "Thomas is groping the freshmen."

The couple immediately broke away from each other. Aris turned bright red and scrambled off of Thomas. Thomas didn't even seem to notice because he was staring at Minho, his expression blank. He raised an eyebrow, daring Minho to say something. The silence was only broken by an uncomfortable Aris. "Um, I thought no one would be home for like an hour?" he asked.

"I'm sorry we interrupted Greenie" Minho bit out. "If you want we can leave so Thomas can pound your ass into the-"

" _Minho!_ " Newt scolded. "Ignore this bloody slinthead. He's just... grumpy."

"Well what _are_ you doing here?" Thomas asked.

"Well _I_ live here" Teresa said "and these shucks are here to hang out, but Minho looks like he might bash your skull in instead."

Minho glared at her. He realized he'd been clenching his hands into tight fists and he forced himself to relax his composure. "I'm fine" he bit out. "Just not used to seeing Thomas hump some dumb shank."

" _Minho!_ " Thomas, Newt, and Teresa all scolded at the same time. Thomas looked embarrassed, Newt looked annoyed, and Teresa looked pissed. Only later did he realize that Teresa probably thought he was mad that Thomas was kissing a boy, and not that he was jealous.

 _Jealous_. That word stabbed through Minho's mind as he glared at the mortified looking boy Thomas had been groping. "I- I'm sorry, I'll just..." Minho said, the anger leaving him and a feeling of dread filling him instead. "I'm going to head home."

He turned to walk straight back out the door, but he was stopped by Thomas's words. "You're not staying the night tonight?"

Minho turned and looked at him. The boys stared at each other for a moment, so many unspoken words passing between them. _No,_ Minho wanted to say. _I'm not. I'm not because I haven't in a few weeks because I can't lie in a bed next to you without running my hands all over your beautiful body_.

"It's Friday" Thomas said, breaking the silence. "You always stay on Fridays."

Minho swallowed. "I'll come over later."

A small smile tugged on Thomas's lips. "Good that."

* * *

 **Thomas:**

Minho didn't come back over until Thomas was practically asleep. He had come to the conclusion that Minho wasn't coming at all, but then he saw the familiar figure stumbling through his window and collapsing onto his bed. He felt Minho kick off his shoes and jeans.

"How was the rest of your date?" Minho asked, his voice strangely bland.

"We were just hanging out" Thomas replied.

"Yea, I saw you two _hanging out_ " Minho bit out.

Thomas rolled over and hovered above Minho. "Don't give me this klunk Min" he said "Aris is someone who actually _wants_ me and I-"

"I want you."

Thomas blinked. He took a second to compose himself. He felt Minho's hand move onto his waist, and his heart started to race. He took a deep breath and met Minho's eyes. "Not in the way I want you" he whispered.

"You don't know that" Minho said quietly. He took the hand that wasn't on Thomas's waist and knotted in his hair. "You don't know what I want."

Thomas almost gave into it. He almost leaned in and kissed Minho. He almost forgot about Aris and gave into the temptation that was Minho. But instead he pulled back a little and shook his head lightly. "Yes I do" he said in a sad voice. "I know you want to be here with me, here in the dark safety of my room. You want to kiss me and touch me, but come the light of day you want to pretend it never happened."

"Thomas-"

"But it _will_ have happened" Thomas continued. "We'll have given into the trainwreck that is us, and I won't be able to stop thinking about it. I'll have hurt Aris, nice innocent sweet Aris for no good shucking reason."

"No reason?" Minho said, looking shocked.

"Yes" Thomas repeated. "No reason."

Minho's hand tightened on Thomas's waist. "So it wouldn't be worth it?"

Thomas swallowed. "No."

"So... You're saying it wouldn't be worth it for me to lean forward and kiss you?" Thomas nodded. Minho hand his hand up Thomas's back. "It wouldn't be worth it for me to push my tongue into your mouth while you push your lips back against mine. Nah, it's not worth it for me to pull your shirt off and rip off mine so I can touch every inch of your skin, and you mine."

"N-no" Thomas said. His breath was getting ragged.

"So tell me" Minho said "do you _really_ not want this?" His hands were all over Thomas's body. "You _really_ don't want me to slide my hands to the waistband of your boxers and-"

" _Stop it_ " Thomas scolded, with more force behind his words than he thought he could manage. "I made myself clear. I'm with Aris now, and you're so far in the closet I'm not sure you can even see the door. So keep your shuck lips to yourself."

Thomas promptly rolled onto his side and closed his eyes. Minho groaned. "Shucking hell Thomas" he mumbled. "Can I- Can we... Can we at least cuddle?"

Thomas had no idea why, but he burst out laughing. "Shut up" Minho snapped. Thomas rolled over and faced him, he saw Minho was trying not to smile. "Don't act like you don't like my shucking cuddles."

When Thomas finally stopped laughing he met Minho's eyes, and he couldn't help it. He had resisted diving head first into the catastrophe that is Minho, but he couldn't help dipping his toe into the pool. "I guess... I guess that'd be innocent enough" he said as he lied his head down on Minho's chest.

He felt Minho's body relax against his and his hand on his back. Thomas breathed in the beautiful sent of Minho as his eyes drifted closed.

* * *

 **Hope ya liked this chapter! Please review! I really appreciate you guys reading and giving feedback. I love requests/suggestions so if you have any hit me up.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Minho:**

 _Minho woke up with Thomas still wrapped in his arms. He took in a deep breath and tightened his arms around Thomas. Thomas snuggled closer to him. "Morning" he said._

 _"Morning" Minho said. Thomas lifted his head and smiled down at him. He shifted his body so he was hovering above Minho and they were nose to nose. Minho met his eyes. "What're you doing?" he asked._

 _Thomas leaned down and brushed his lips against Minho's. "I thought you wanted me?" he whispered._

 _He raised shaking hands to Thomas's hips. "I- I do" he stuttered. "But you didn't want me."_

 _Thomas leaned back slightly and rolled his eyes. "Shuck Minho, you're so stupid" he said. "_ Of course _I want you. Do you really think I'd rather be with Aris than with you? Do_ you _want me to be with Aris?"_

 _"No" Minho said without hesitation._

 _"Then do something about it" Thomas told him as he leaned down and captured Minho's lips. Minho's eyes drifted closed as he leaned into the kiss and-_

"My shucking god is _everyone_ gay?"

Minho's eyes flew open the same time Thomas's did. He felt Thomas lifted his head off his chest and sit up, so Minho sat up too. The boys looked to the source of the voice and saw Teresa standing in the doorway to Thomas's room with her arms crossed. "Teresa?" Thomas asked in a groggy voice. "What're you doing in here?"

"Well I _was_ going to ask you if you wanted pancakes, but apparently I'm discovering you cheating on Aris" she said, sounding angry.

Thomas groaned and rubbed his eyes. "I could go for pancakes" Minho provided. Thomas and Teresa glared at him.

"Look, we weren't doing anything" Thomas said. "We just fell asleep and I, uh, rolled over on top of him."

"Really?" Teresa asked. "Because Minho was running his hand up and down your back and snuggling and kissing the top of your head. I've never done _that_ with any of my friends."

Minho felt his face turn bright red. Had he really been doing those things? Given his dream it seemed likely. "Look, it wasn't-" Thomas started, but Minho cut him off.

"We were just sleeping together nothing happened" he said. "It was completely innocent."

Thomas stared at him in shock. "Innocent?" Teresa asked. "Does Aris know about this? And since when are you gay, Minho?"

Thomas stared at him in anticipation. "I'm not" he said, and he saw Thomas's face fall. "It's really just... Just Thomas that I'm into."

Teresa frowned. "Does Thomas have some type of magical dick or something that makes all guys gay for him?"

"What?" Thomas asked. "I don't-"

"She means Newt" Minho said. "Because she still thinks it's Newt that gave you that hickey forever ago." Thomas looked at Minho and tilted his head to the side.

"What do you mean 'she still thinks?'" Teresa asked.

"He doesn't mean anythi-"

"I mean that I was the one who gave Thomas that hickey the night of Brenda's party" Minho said, the words just spilling out of his mouth. "We came home from that party and made out like we had been almost every weekend for over a month, only I took it further that night and that's how he ended up with a hickey." Minho stood up off the bed and pulled on his jeans. He was completely aware of how Thomas and Teresa were staring at him with shocked expressions. He knew he should shut up, but now he'd started and he couldn't stop. "And the only shuckin' reason Thomas is dating Aris is because I'm too stupid and scared to tell him what he already knows, which is that he should be dating me and not that shank. So I got jealous last night and came on to him, but he rejected me so we ended up just cuddling."

Minho didn't even check to look at their expressions when he finished talking. He simply grabbed his phone and marched out of the room.

* * *

 **Thomas:**

Thomas stared dumbfounded at the door as Minho shut it behind him. He simply stared in silence for a while, he was so lost in what Minho had said to remember that Teresa was still standing there. "Tom... Is that true?" she asked.

He lied back in his bed and covered his face with his hands. "Yes."

He felt Teresa sit down on the bed next to him and run her hand through his hair. "Oh Tom," she said "you're an idiot."

Thomas removed his hands from his face. "Thanks" he mumbled.

"You know you shouldn't be leading on Aris if you have feelings for Minho" she said, her voice much more comforting than he would have expected. He figured she'd be angry, shuck Thomas was angry with himself.

Thomas let out a long breath. "I just... I'm trying to move on I guess" he said "and it's not like I don't have feelings for Aris."

"I know" Teresa said. "But do you feel the way about him that you feel about Minho?"

Thomas stared at her. He knew the answer and so did she. Aris was sweet and cute and spending time with him was... nice. Kissing him was nice. Going on dates with him was nice. But Minho is... Minho is like being at the top of a roller-coaster and knowing you're going to fall any second and your hearts being a million miles a minute and you're scared and terrified but at the same time you can't wait for the fall to come. "I have to end things with Aris, don't I?" he asked.

Teresa gave him a weak smile. "Yea Tom" she said "you do."

* * *

That night Thomas invited Aris over so he could go through with ending things between them. He was nervous to say the least, hurting Aris was the last thing he wanted to do. Aris didn't deserve that. When the doorbell finally rang Thomas jumped. He collected himself and answered the door, but was surprised to find Minho standing there. "What're you doing here?"

"Well hello to you too shank" Minho said.

Thomas sighed. "Aris is going to be here any minute" he said.

Minho flinched. "I just... I wanted to apologize for what I did this morning" he said "I shouldn't have told Teresa all that without asking you first."

"S'okay" Thomas said.

"So... Does she hate me now?" he asked.

"No" Thomas said "but she thinks we're a couple of slintheads."

Minho gave a weak laugh. He took a step closer to Thomas and met his eyes. "You know I care about you, right Thomas?" he asked.

Thomas swallowed. "I know" he said "I care about you too."

"I think..." Minho said as he stared at his hands. He looked confused. "I think you should break up with Aris and be with me. I- I don't know if I'm gay or whatever, but I know I want to with you."

"I want to be with you too Min" Thomas said, the words leaving his mouth without his permission.

"But... But Thomas you have to understand that I'm not ready to come out yet" Minho said, his eyes pleading. "Just, please understand Thomas. You were right about the safety of your room, why can't that just be how it is between us for a while? Can't we just lay low until I'm ready?"

The warmth that was flooding Thomas's body turned to ice. "No Min," he said "we can't. That's not what I want, and I don't understand."

"Thomas" Minho begged. He took a step closer to him and put his hands on his waist.

"You should leave" Thomas said, not looking at Minho.

" _Please,_ just-" Minho tried, but he was cut off by the doorbell ringing.

"That's Aris" Thomas said, stepping back from Minho. "You should go."

Minho let his hands drop to his sides. His pleading look was replaced with anger. "Fine" he grit out. He turned and swung the front door open to reveal Aris. "Outta the way Greenie" Minho mumbled as he pushed past Aris.

Aris looked at Thomas, confused. "What's going on?" he asked "are you okay?"

Thomas shook himself out of his daze. "I'm fine" he said.

Aris awkwardly closed the door behind him and stepped closer to Thomas. "Okay" he said. "Uh, what did you want to talk to me about?"

"I..." Thomas started, but the words stuck in his throat. He knew he was supposed to be sitting down Aris and ending things between them, but for some reason he couldn't make the words come out. He had been planning to do this for Minho, but if he didn't have Minho what was the point? "You know what?" he said. "My parent's are home. Do you want to go up to my room?"

Aris looked taken aback. Clearly he had been expecting bad news. "Oh, um" he said "sure."

Thomas forced a smile and grabbed Aris's hand. "Great." He turned around and lead the boy up the stairs.

* * *

 **Please review and tell me what you think!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Beware of the smut in this chapter. Read at your own risk.**

* * *

 **Thomas:**

Thomas breathed into Aris's mouth as the boy ran his hand along the length of his side. He ran his hands up Aris's thighs and gripped his hips, aligning their hips. Aris lie under him, panting and sweating. Both their shirts lay discarded on the floor and their hair was ruffled from rolling around on the bed. Thomas, in the wake of confusion and anger at what Minho had said to him, dragged Aris into his bedroom and locked the door behind them.

Aris had seemed confused at first, but he was completely willing. Excited even, actually Thomas could feel just how _excited_ Aris was. Thomas ground his hips down and rubbed their groins together. Aris groaned and dug his nails into Thomas's bareback. "Thomas" he breathed.

Thomas kept his mouth sealed shut. He was worried if he didn't he might call out Minho's name. _Minho._ _Shucking Minho. Why the hell was that boy always in his mind?_ Thomas decided he needed a better distraction from that dumb shank to he moved his hands up higher on Aris's hips till he reached the waistband of his jeans. He slipped his fingertips under the waistband and ran them in closer until he reached the button. "Thomas" Aris said "I- I've never done anything like this before."

"Neither have I" Thomas lied as he unbuttoned Aris's jeans.

"R-really?"

Thomas swallowed his guilt. "Really." He started to push down Aris's jeans as he met his eyes. "Is this okay?"

Aris nodded. "Yes" he said. He reached for Thomas's basketball shorts. "Can I-?"

Thomas covered Aris's hands with his and pushed down his shorts. He kicked them off and Aris did the same. "So you're a virgin?" Aris asked, his eyes unbelieving.

"Yea" Thomas said. He thought back to the night he'd almost slept with Brenda, and then everything that had happened between he and Minho. He absently wondered if things had continued between him and Minho as they were if he'd still be a virgin.

"But you're so... _hot_ " Aris said.

Thomas laughed as he leaned down and placed a kiss on Aris's collarbone. "I've never had the chance to do it with someone I really care about" he said.

He felt Aris swallow. "Do you care about me?"

Thomas felt like water was flooding his ears. His heart was beating hard. He looked up and met Aris's eyes. "Yes."

Aris gave an awkward smile and knotted his hand in Thomas's hair. "Do you..." he practically whispered. "Do you want to do it with me?"

* * *

 **Minho:**

Minho was lying on his back on his bed, staring up at the ceiling. He'd really shucked things up this time. Why was this so hard for him? Why couldn't he just come out and date Thomas? He was pulled from his thoughts when someone throwing his door open. He propped himself up on his elbows and looked to see Thomas pacing his room. "Thomas?" he asked "what's going on?"

" _You_ " Thomas said angrily. " _You're_ what's going on."

"I don't understand" Minho said.

"TWICE!" Thomas yelled. He threw his hands in the air and pointed at Minho. " _Twice_ now that I've had the chance to loose my virginity and I couldn't because of _you_!"

"What- You mean Aris wanted to-"

" _Yes_ " Thomas bit out. Minho stood up off the bed and stepped closer to Thomas. He put his hands on Thomas's shoulders to get him to stop pacing. "He wanted to, and I want to, but I couldn't. It wasn't like with Brenda, Min. I _wanted_ it. I wanted it so shucking badly that I almost did it, but I couldn't stop thinking that- that-"

"That what, Thomas?"

"That it should be you."

Minho met Thomas's eyes and swallowed. The air between them was so charged that he felt like if he moved he might catch fire. Minho licked his lips and whispered "then let it be me."

And then Thomas's lips were on his lips, his hands on his body clawing at his shirt. Before he knew what was happening Thomas shoved him onto the bed. He wasn't sure when but at some point Thomas had thrown off his shirt and was straddling Minho's hips. Minho pulled off his shirt and threw it on the ground. His heart was beating a thousand miles a minute.

Thomas was staring down at him, breathing hard. For a moment their eyes met and no one moved, but then Thomas started to slowly grind his hips down against Minho's. Minho slid his hands up Thomas's thighs and gripped his hips as they moved against each other.

In the same moment the boys leaned forward and their lips met in a crushing kiss. Minho squeezed Thomas's hips and flipped them over so he was hovering above Thomas. The next moment Thomas was shoving at Minho's sweatpants and pushing them off along with his boxers. Minho didn't resist, he kicked them off before pulling off Thomas's.

In that moment it all became real. The boys looked down at each other, taking in their naked forms, aroused and ready for each other. Thomas looked at Minho expectantly. He knew this was the tipping point, and that Thomas was giving Minho the power. If he kept going now there would be no stopping. He watched as Thomas looked Minho up and down and licked his lips.

In that moment Minho realized he didn't _want_ to stop.

Minho leaned down and kissed Thomas with more force than he ever had. Thomas wrapped his legs around Minho's waist and ground erections together. Minho groaned and dug his nails into Thomas's hips. He pulled away from the kiss, knowing that if he didn't stop now he wouldn't last much longer. "Roll over" he demanded.

Thomas looked shocked and for a moment Minho thought he'd made a mistake and that Thomas didn't actually want this, but then "okay." And then Thomas was on his stomach and Minho was taking in the strong muscles of his shoulders and the arch of his back that lead down to curve of his ass. Minho reached over to his nightstand and pulled out a small bottle. "Why the _hell_ do you have that?" Thomas asked.

"You really wanna talk about that right now?" Minho asked. Thomas shook his head. Minho leaned down and kissed him briefly before opening the bottle of lube and spreading it on his fingers. He stared down at Thomas's body. He knew what he was supposed to do next, but for the first time a wave of nervousness hit him. "You sure?" he asked.

There was a pause, and Minho's heart stopped. " _Yes_ " Thomas breathed and Minho's nerves were replaced with lust. He kissed his way down Thomas's back and ran his fingers up Thomas's thighs until he reached _that place_ between his legs. Thomas gasped as Minho's fingers traced around his entrance. Feeling a wave of courage be pushed a finger in. Thomas tensed and his fists clenched the bed sheets.

"Just relax" Minho whispered against Thomas's skin. He slowly worked his finger in and out of Thomas, and he felt Thomas finally begin to relax. When he thought he could he added another finger, and then another. As he worked he noticed that Thomas was starting to look less uncomfortable and more... _aroused._

Minho's heart jumped into his throat when Thomas moaned "I'm ready Min."

"O-Okay." Minho pulled out his fingers and he heard Thomas gasp. In the next moment Thomas rolled over onto his back and grabbed a pillow and placed it under his lower back. Minho knelt between Thomas's legs and stared down at him. He was sweating and panting. His legs spread and his cock erect. Minho had _never_ been so turned on in his life.

Minho pushed Thomas's legs a little farther so he could position himself at his entrance. Thomas met his eyes and nodded. Minho leaned forward and kissed him hard on the lips before he pulled away and pressed his face into the crook of Thomas's neck as he pushed inside. He tried to do it slowly, but Thomas groaned and he wasn't sure if it was from pain or from pleasure. He stayed there motionless for a moment, just taking in the intoxicating heat of Thomas around him. When Thomas moved his hips up to push Minho in farther, Minho couldn't resist the urge to move.

He started to slowly move his hips, trying his best to make sure Thomas wasn't in pain. Thomas's nails dug into his back as he found a rhythm. Thomas felt _so_ good around him and he was completely sure nothing had _ever_ felt this great.

" _Minho_ " Thomas gasped. "Shucking- Do that again."

Minho met Thomas's eyes. He tried to repeat the motion he'd just done, and Thomas called out again. A smirk grew across Minho's face and he repeated that motion over and over again. Suddenly Thomas's hips were moving along with his and he was repeating Minho's name over and over again, and Minho was losing control.

He felt Thomas's nails dig even deeper into his skin and he would bet that there would be scratches there come tomorrow. "Mi-Min-" Thomas's words were cut off with a long groan and there was a hot liquid shooting onto Minho's stomach. Minho reached forward and stroked Thomas through his orgasm, only before Thomas had finished Minho lost control. He called out Thomas's name as he came inside of him, filling him up completely.

When it was all over he slowly pulled out of Thomas and collapsed next to him. For a long time there was no sound but their labored breathing. At some point Thomas rolled over and slung an arm onto Minho's chest and snuggled his face into the crook of Thomas's neck.

Minho looked down at Thomas. His hair stuck to his forehead with sweat and his eyes half-closed. His breathing was going back to normal now. His skin was shining with sweat and his hot cum was still on both of their stomachs. Minho opened his mouth to say something, _anything,_ but nothing came out.

He figured it was for the best, anything he could think to say would ruin it. So he settled for pulling Thomas completely into his arms before letting his eyes fall closed.

* * *

 **I hope ya liked this chapter! I'm distraught because I really like Aris and a Thomas/Aris pairing, but Thominho needs to be together! I'll love some suggestions and feedback! Thanks again for reading!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Minho:**

Minho woke to the undeniable scent of Thomas, sweat, and sex. When he finally peeled his eyes open he was surprised to realize Thomas was no longer on top of him. He turned his head and saw him lying on his back next to him, close but now quite touching, and staring at the ceiling.

"Thomas?" he asked quietly.

"What the shuck have I done?" he whispered.

Minho rolled onto his side and stared down at Thomas. "Look, Thomas it's okay" he said.

Thomas stared at him and shook his head slightly. "No- No it's not" he said "I cheated on Aris. I- I turned him down for sex, and then came over here and had sex with you. What type of person does that make me?" Thomas moved to get up out of bed, but he winced with a sharp intake of breath.

Minho put a hand on his shoulder. "Are you okay?"

Thomas closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "I'm fine" he mumbled. "Just... sore."

Minho bit his lip. "Oh."

"Yea." Thomas slowly got out of bed, and Minho couldn't help but stare at his ass and the evidence of what they'd done last night. "I need a shucking shower" Thomas mumbled, and Minho had to agree. He watched as Thomas limped over to Minho's dresser and helped himself to a clean pair of boxers. When Thomas had finally covered himself he turned around and leaned against the dresser. "Do you regret it?" he asked cautiously.

Minho sat up and awkwardly pulled the blankets up to cover himself. "No" he said "not at all. Do... Do you?"

Thomas let out a long breath and stared at his feet. "I don't know" he said. "Has anything changed? Or... Or did I cheat on Aris for nothing?"

Minho stood up off the bed and pulled on a pair of boxers from the floor which he later realized were actually Thomas's. He stepped closer to Thomas and put his hands on his waist. "I'll tell my parents" he said "I'll tell them that you're my boyfriend- I mean- assuming you _want_ to be my boyfriend- Um, I-"

Thomas stopped his rambling by grabbing Minho's face between his hands and kissed him hard on the mouth. He finally pulled away from Minho and pressed their foreheads together. "Of course that's what I want you dumb shank" he whispered. "That's what I've been wanting all along."

Minho smiled. "We'll do it today" he said "you'll break up with Aris and I'll tell my parents about us. No backing out."

Thomas nodded slightly. "No backing out."

* * *

 **Thomas:**

Thomas sat next to Aris on his couch. He stared at his hands as he tried to will himself to say the words he knew he needed to.

"Thomas?" He felt Aris's hand on his knee. "Is everything okay?"

Thomas took a deep breath and looked at Aris. "Um..." he said "look, I really like you, I do, but..."

"You're breaking up with me?" Aris's voice sounded hurt as he pulled his hand away from Thomas's knee.

"I'm sorry" Thomas said. He looked away from Aris when he saw that his eyes were getting watery. "I have feelings for someone else, and it wouldn't be fair to you for us to stay together."

Aris hugged his harms around his middle. "But... But I thought..." His voice was small and sad, it made Thomas want to slap himself. "But everything we did the last night... What you said about... About..."

Thomas cringed. He didn't want to think about what he and Aris had done last night, or what he had said. "I'm sorry" was all he could manage.

"Everything we did last night, you..." Aris said quietly. "Why would you do that if you had feelings for someone else? You said you cared about me..."

"I- I'm sorry" he repeated. "I was going to end it yesterday, but-"

"But you fooled around with me instead?" Aris bit out. It blunt and angry and very un-Aris like. He didn't know how to defend his actions, it was all true. Yesterday after Aris had offered sex and Thomas had turned him down... He had just felt so bad. He had said all the cliche things that people said. 'I don't think we're ready for this.' 'We should take it slow.' 'I want it to be special.' Thomas inwardly cringed. He'd said all those things, thinking he meant them, and then left to have sex with Minho.

 _Shuck_ he was an idiot.

"I shouldn't have done that" he mumbled.

"They _why_ did you?" Aris asked, his voice pleading.

"Be-Because I- I don't know Aris" he said. "I was confused."

Aris shrunk into himself. His eyes looked hollow. "It's Minho, isn't it?"

Thomas felt his heart clench. "How do you-"

"The other day" Aris interrupted. "He walked in on us kissing and he was so mad... It was obvious he was jealous. I kind of like it actually, the great Minho was jealous of _me_. That he wanted you, but you wanted me. Now I realize that wasn't true, was it?"

Thomas stared at his hands. "It's not that I _didn't_ want you Aris" he said "I- I like you. I do. You're sweet and cute and funny, but..."

"I'm not Minho" Aris said.

Thomas chanced a glance at him and saw a tear spill over. He automatically went to wipe it away. He left his hand on his cheek. "I'm sorry" he said "I wish that... I wish that you were the one, Aris. I do."

Aris shook his head slowly. "It's okay" he said "I should have expected this. I mean... Someone like _you_ liking someone like _me_..."

Thomas leaned forward and kissed him. "Don't ever say stuff like that" he said "you're great, Aris. You deserve better than some dumb shank like me, okay?"

Aris nodded slowly. "I hate that you're so perfect even when I'm mad at you" he mumbled.

Thomas laughed. "Trust me" he said. "I'm anything but perfect."

* * *

 **Minho:**

Minho walked into his kitchen and glanced at his mom who was cooking dinner. He opened his mouth to say something, but instead he closed it and went to grab a gatorade from the fridge. "Hey honey" his mom said.

"Hey ma" he said. He opened his gatorade and leaned against the counter.

"Was that Thomas here last night?" she asked him.

"Uh, yea" Minho said. "Actually... I wanted to talk to you about that..."

His mother's body tensed. She set down her spatula and turned to face her son. "I wanted to talk to you about Thomas too" she said.

"R-really?" he asked. His heart started to pound. Did she know? Had she heard them? _Calm down._ He told himself. _You want her to know, you dumb shank._

"Yes" she said. "Is it true what people are saying?"

Minho swallowed. "What are people saying?"

"That Thomas and that Jones boy are in a _relationship._ " She spit the last word out like it was poisonous.

Minho shifted in his seat. _No backing out._ "Actually that's what I wanted to talk to you about" he said "he and Aris broke up and-"

"So it's true?" she asked, looking taken aback. "Thomas is a _gay_?"

"He's not _a_ gay, he's gay" Minho said.

His mother's eyebrows shot up. "And you had a sleepover with him?" she asked. "You know he's- he's _that way_ and you let him sleep in your room?"

"In my bed actually" Minho deadpanned. "Why wouldn't I? He's the same Thomas that he's always been."

His mother sighed and put a hand on his arm. "You're right honey" he said. "He's probably just going through a phase."

"What- mom, that's not-"

"It's okay, people go through hard times sometimes" she said. "I'm sure he's just confused. I mean that poor boy never had a father, so he's never had a masculine figure in his life. It's not surprising he's-"

"Mom, it's not like that. I actually... Me and him are-"

"You're a good friend for standing by him," she interrupted, clearly not wanting to hear what he was trying to say. "But I think it might be best if you keep some space between you two for the time being. Just until Thomas works through his... problems."

Minho sunk in on himself. "Mom... Mom he's my best friend" he said quietly. "And we're... We're..." _Together._ The word stuck in his throat and refused to come out.

"I know" she said. "And I'm sure he'll be back to his normal Thomas soon enough honey." Minho couldn't say anything, he just stared at the counter. "Was that all you wanted to talk to me about?"

Minho opened his mouth to say _no, shuck no. I need to tell you that I'm in love with Thomas and we're together so deal._ But nothing came out. Instead he slowly nodded. "I'm going for a run" he said before getting up and leaving.

* * *

 **Thanks for the suggestions I'm trying to work them in! Hope ya liked the chapter! I'll update soon!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Thomas:**

Thomas was sitting on his bed reading for school when Minho burst through the door. He was shirtless in basketball shorts that hung low on his hips. He was breathing hard and sweaty. "Minho?" he asked. "Did you _run_ here?"

"Yes- Well, I ran five miles first then came here" he said as he kicked off his sneakers and paced the room.

Thomas set his book aside. "Are you alright?"

"My mom" he said. "I- I tried to tell her about us, but she didn't want to hear it. She thinks you're going through a phase or something. That I should stay away from you for a while. She's shuckin' crazy."

"What?" Thomas asked. "Min, calm down and sit down." He patted the place next to him on the bed.

Minho let out a long breath and collapsed next to him. "I was so close to telling her and... Shuck I just _couldn't_ " he said. "If she can't accept you what the shuck is she gunna do when I tell her we're together?"

Thomas ran his hand up Minho's arm in an attempt to be comforting. "Do you want me to come with you?" he asked. "We could tell your parents together."

Minho frowned. "Or we could just not tell them" he said. "Let's just be out in school and let the rumors fly. They can ignore it for as long as they want."

"Minho-"

"No, just listen." As he spoke he leaned over and ran his hand down Thomas's side. "The issue was that we couldn't be a couple, but my parents aren't going to let us be one anyways. I'll just- We'll deal with them later, okay? For now... We can just be us."

Thomas let out a long breath. Part of him wanted to tell Minho that _no,_ that wasn't okay, but another part of him knew he shouldn't push him any farther. He was already taking a big step by wanting to be out at school. He sighed and put his hand in Minho's hair. "Can I tell my mom?"

Minho smiled. "Yea, sure" he said. "Shuck, I'll come with you when you tell her. It'd be nice to see what supportive parenting feels like for once."

He said it like a joke, but the words were hollow. Thomas gave a small smile. "Yea of course" he said. Minho smiled and leaned in to kiss him. Thomas melted into it, pushing his lips against Minho's. It started out sweet, but at some point Minho started to kiss with more force, and before he knew what was happening he was on top of Thomas and running his hands over his stomach.

"Min" Thomas said, breaking the kiss. "As much as I want this, my ass is shucking _sore_."

Minho laughed and leaned his head against Thomas's chest. "Okay" he said "how bout I just help you out then?" Minho started to kiss his way down Thomas's chest. His heart started to beat faster and faster the lower he got, and he thought it might burst out of his chest when Minho's fingers hooked under the waist band of his shorts.

"Yea" he breathed as his eyes drifted closed. "That'd be good."

* * *

 **Minho:**

After having both showered, separately to Minho's disappointment, he and Thomas sat on his couch as they watched a Law & Order marathon. They were sitting close, their sides pressed against each other. Minho was absently running his hand along Thomas's thigh. "Do we have to go on cheesy shuck dates that cost more than they're worth?" he asked.

Thomas snorted. "Shuck no" he said. "I think our relationship should be like it was before, but we have a bunch of sex."

Minho smirked. "Hmm.. I could agree to those terms" he said.

Thomas interlaced his fingers with Minho's. "What about mushy petnames like baby?" he asked.

"I can pull those off babe, but you cannot" Minho said.

Thomas rolled his eyes. "PDA?"

"Depends how hot you look that day" Minho reasoned.

Thomas laughed. "I always look hot" he said, and Minho couldn't bring himself to disagree. "But, then again, so do you."

Minho laughed. "Don't you shuckin' forget it" he said. "So... Do we just show up to school tomorrow and suck face in front of everyone in a form of coming out?"

Thomas frowned. "I hadn't really thought about it" he said. "I guess that would do the trick though." A flash of guilt came across Thomas's face. "Uh... Maybe we should wait a little while."

"What?" Minho asked. "You've been trying to get me to do this klunk for _how_ long and-"

"I _just_ broke up with Aris" he said. "Should probably give it a little time before shoving it in his face that I'm with you now."

Minho shifted awkwardly. "Is he okay?" he asked.

Thomas sunk back against the couch. "I guess" he said. "That poor shank- He'd never kissed anyone before me and I... I shouldn't have used him like that. Shuck, I'm a jerk."

Minho snaked his arm around Thomas's shoulders and pulled him close. "Little bit" he said. Thomas elbowed him in the side. "Alright, alright" he said. "You're right you shouldn't have used him like that, but we used each other too. We both had to figure out... what we want, and... What we're into I guess."

Thomas cocked his head to the side. "What _are_ you into?" he asked.

Minho blinked. "You."

Thomas smiled. "I guess that's good enough for now." The boys leaned in and their lips met. It was sweet and slow, it was unlike most of their kisses. Most of them were heated and lust driven, but this was just kissing for the sake of kissing. Minho thought it was kind of nice. Or at least it was until-

"You boys have something you want to tell us?"

They broke apart and turned to see Thomas's mom and Teresa standing behind the couch. Thomas smiled awkwardly. "Um, so, I'm not dating Aris anymore" he supplied.

"Well I should hope not" his mother said, but she was smiling. "How exactly did this happen?"

"Um..." Thomas said. "That's a complicated question."

"You know what?" she said, throwing her hands up. "I don't even want to know. As long as you're happy I'm happy." With that she turned and walked out of the room with Teresa following her. Minho stared at them, dumbfounded.

"That's all?" he asked.

Thomas shrugged. "I don't think she really believed us when I came out and said you were there for moral support" he said. "Also I don't think she liked me dating Aris very much."

Minho tilted his head to the side. "Why?"

"Cause she thought I liked you" he said casually, but it still made Minho's heart skip a beat.

Minho snuggled even closer to Thomas. "Maybe we _should_ go on a date" he said.

Thomas raised his eyebrows. "Really?"

"Yea" he said. "I've been a real pile of klunk lately, so let me take you to dinner. Wednesday after track practice."

Thomas nuzzled into the crook of Minho's neck. "Yea" he said "that'd be good."

* * *

 **Hope you liked this chapter! Figured we could use a break from drama and fill this chapter and the next with fluff and smut. Please enjoy! Review and tell me what you thought!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Thomas:**

"Where are we going?"

"Where we always go."

"The Cliff?" Thomas asked. He was sitting in the passenger seat of Minho's truck, absently waving his hand out the window. "I thought you were taking me on a date?"

"This is a date" Minho said as he took a sharp turn into the woods.

"Cheap bastard" Thomas mumbled. Minho rolled his eyes.

"Slim it will you?" Minho said. "I packed us a picnic and everything."

Thomas glanced at the backseat of the truck and laughed. "You mean that pizza and bottle of gatorade?" he asked.

Minho smiled. "I also got us a bottle of vodka" he said proudly.

"Romantic" Thomas said, but he laughed. If he was being honest he couldn't think of a better way to spend the night than lying in the back of Minho's truck while scarfing down pizza between making out.

And so there they were twenty minutes later sitting on a pile of blankets in the bed of Minho's truck, sitting just close enough that their thighs touched. It was getting dark and they would see the stars. Thomas glanced over at Minho who was working on a slice of pizza. It wasn't necessarily the most attractive scene, but there was something distinctly familiar about it. Something that felt like _home_.

"I take back what I said" Thomas told him as he took a swig of gatorade. "This is a good date."

Minho smiled. "I thought so" he said. "Plus there's privacy." He shot Thomas a wink, and he smirked back at him.

"I mean it, this is nice" Thomas said. "Way better than normal dates, there's none of that uncomfortable awkwardness. The need to keep the conversation going. No 'should I kiss them? How far will it go?'"

Minho smirked and inched closer to Thomas. "Does that mean you've already decided we're definitely having sex tonight?" he asked.

Thomas rolled his eyes. "That's not what you were supposed to get from that" he said "but yea, man, we totally are."

"Sweet." Minho held a fist up and after dramatically rolling his eyes he fist-bumped Minho. He ran his hand up Thomas's thigh. "So..?"

Thomas swatted his hand away. "Let me finish my damn pizza" he said. Minho frowned, but he grabbed a slice of pizza and shoved almost the entire thing in his mouth. "Wow" Thomas said, his voice monotone. "You're so hot, how do I keep my hands off you?"

Minho froze, the pizza slice half hanging out of his mouth. He raised his eyebrows and nodded suggestively. Thomas laughed and punched him in the arm. After a moment of silence, other than the sound of them devouring the pizza, Thomas shifted awkwardly. "So, uh.." he said. "Ya know, homecoming's coming up."

Minho cocked an eyebrow. "Two weeks, isn't it?" he asked. Thomas nodded and looked at Minho expectantly. He didn't know what Minho wanted to do, if he wanted to go together or if he wanted to go at all. Minho shoved the practically empty pizza box aside and moved to kiss Thomas square on the mouth. He pulled away and smiled. "We should go" he said "we'll show up as dates and that'll be our big debut as a couple."

Thomas nodded. "Good plan" he said. He capped the gatorade and shoved it aside before pulling Minho into a long kiss. "Now we have sex" he declared.

Minho smirked against his lips. "Good that." He tried to push Thomas onto his back, but Thomas grabbed his shoulders and flipped him so he was straddling Minho's waist. Minho raised his eyebrows but didn't say anything, especially because in the next moment everything had turned to hot kisses and soft touches and silent gasps.

Thomas ran his hand over Minho's now bare chest, tracing every muscle. He thought about when they were kids, their bodies scrawny and bony. They used to sit around and daydream about growing older and bulking up and joining the track team and falling in love. They'd just never realized the person they'd fall in love with would be each other.

Minho ran his hands down Thomas's back to grip his hips. He pushed their hips together and he gave a small gasp. "Minho" he breathed.

"I love it when you say my name" Minho whispered as he kissed along Thomas's neck. He slipped his hands under Thomas's jeans and caressing Thomas's hipbones in a soft, teasing motion.

"Minho" he repeated, this time louder. And then Thomas's jeans were being shoved off. It was an awkward motion for him to kick them off while remaining on top of Minho, but a second later it didn't matter because Minho was flipping them over. "On your stomach" Minho instructed.

"Min-"

His words were blocked by Minho's lips on his. "Trust me" he said "I want to try something."

Thomas did as he said. He felt a cool breeze of night air on his body as Minho pulled his boxers off. His body was hot and sweaty and it was a nice contrast. Especially when a moment later Minho was placing hot, wet kisses down his spine. He arched his back into the touch. Minho continued down his back, farther and farther until-

His tongue was in a place Thomas had never even _considered_ there'd be a tongue before. His hands tightened into fists and clutched at the blankets they were lying on. "Shucking-" he started, but was cut off by an involuntary gasp. Minho's tongue on him- _in him_ \- was like nothing was like nothing he'd ever experienced. It was good, _really good_ , but at the same time Thomas needed _more_. "Minho, I-" But then his tongue was gone and slicked fingers were replacing it.

Thomas was lost in the sensations. He'd never imagined doing something like this could feel so good. He felt a ball of lead fill his stomach. Every inch of his body was oversensitive. "Min, I'm ready" he said because he was and once again he need _more_. He wanted it _all_ and he wanted it _now_. So when Minho's fingers were no longer inside of him Thomas rolled over, grabbed Minho's shoulders and pushed him onto his back.

"Thomas- What're you doing?" Minho asked.

Thomas straddled his hips and situated himself. "You may be topping" he said "but I'm in control." Minho raised his eyebrows and opened his mouth to say something, but whatever it was it was swallowed by a moan as Thomas lowered himself onto Minho. Minho gripped his hips as Thomas pushed down and ignored the pain as he took in as much of Minho's cock as he could. The look on Minho's face was price-less and definitely worth the pain.

 _Especially_ when he shifted so that Minho rubbed against _that_ spot. He started to move faster and the pain was outshone by pleasure. Minho clawed at his thighs, his eyes wide as if trying to take in as much of Thomas as possible. His mouth was open and he was breathing in quick gasps accompanied with the occasional moan.

Thomas moved faster. This, Minho being with him like that with absolutely between them, it felt good. It felt full. It felt _right_. The boys came at what was almost the same time, each other's names on their lips.

When it was all over the boys lay next to each other, their limbs tangled under a blanket that they'd lazily thrown over themselves. The night air felt nice on their bare sweat-soaked skin and the stars shone overhead. "Remember when we decided to be astronauts?" Minho asked. His voice was smooth as he ran his hand absently up and down Thomas's bicep.

"You mean when we were eight?" he asked. "I remember us building a cardboard rocketship and climbing to the top of the tree in my backyard and thinking we could blast off from there. I also remember you breaking your arm when you fell."

"Yea- But I mean before that" Minho said. "I mean when I told you I wanted to go to the moon, but I didn't know how to get there. Do you remember what you said?"

Thomas smiled. "I said 'just follow me' and then I dragged you up that shuckin' tree" he said. "I still feel guilty, you know. You missed the whole season of pee-wee basketball because of that fall."

Minho snorted. "I'm not talking about pee-wee basketball, I mean- shuck" he said. "I'm trying to be all romantic and all that klunk, can't you just shut it for a second and let me?"

Thomas bit back a laugh. "Alright" he said "be romantic. Say what you wanted to say."

"I was _trying_ to say that- that-" Minho took a deep breath before continuing. "That I'd follow you to the moon any day."

A part of Thomas wanted to burst out laughing, but he pushed it aside. This was Minho being vulnerable and open for once and his shuck life, and Thomas wasn't about to ruin the moment. "But you realize what happens when you follow me" he said "you fall."

Minho leaned over and kissed Thomas's temple. "But that's not the point" he said. He curled a hand around Thomas's waist and pulled him even closer. "I wanted to go to the moon, Thomas, but I didn't know how to get there. That's what I need you for. And yea, maybe I'll fall, but maybe I'll make it to the moon."

* * *

 **Here's some well deserved fluff. Hope you enjoyed. Please review and tell me your thoughts!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Minho:**

"You're home late."

Minho cringed. He had been hoping to sneak up to his room without having to encounter his parents, but apparently that wasn't happening. He turned to see his parents sitting on the couch. "It's 11:30" he said. "That's my curfew."

"Were you with Thomas?"

Minho tried not to react to his mother's words, but her tone made him want to cringe. "Yes" he said.

"What were you doing?" his mother asked, her voice tight.

 _Having sex in the back of my truck._ "Just hanging out."

"How is he doing?" his mom asked. "Is he still..."

"Gay?" Minho asked. "Surprisingly enough his sexuality has not changed over night. Sorry to disappoint."

His mother's face tightened. He glanced at his dad, he was being surprisingly quiet and his expression was blank. "I'm not disappointed honey" she said. "I'm just worried about him and... about you."

"What?" Minho asked. "What exactly are you worried about?" His mother pressed his lips in a thin line. Minho felt his chest tighten. "Are you worried that your suspicions are right?" The words came out quietly and he felt almost as if he had no control over them.

"Minho, honey, I don't know what you're talking about" his mom said.

"Right," he said sarcastically. "Because you didn't stay up and wait for me to come home because you were worried that Thomas and I were on a date, right?"

His mom sat up and flattened out her shirt. "Of course not" she said, her voice tight. "I trust you, I know you wouldn't behave like that."

"Like what?" Minho asked, crossing his arms across his chest. "Like someone who would go on a date? Because I've done that a bunch of times."

"That's not what I meant" his mother said. "I mean... That you wouldn't date someone like _that_."

"You mean someone with a penis?" he deadpanned. His mother's eyes grew wide.

" _Minho_." It was his father's voice. "That's enough. Why don't you just go upstairs and go to sleep?" It was the first thing he'd said on the topic, and Minho didn't really know what to think of it.

No- scratch that. He knew how he felt. He was angry. He knew his mother was going to try and ignore the fact that Minho and Thomas were in a relationship, but he'd had at least _some_ hope that his father would support him. But no, denial was key in his household.

"Sure" Minho said angrily. "Why not?" His voice dripped with sarcasm and annoyance.

He turned and marched towards the stair case. He could hear his mother's voice behind him. "Minho don't snap at us."

He stopped at the bottom of the staircase and turned to face his parents. "I didn't" he said "just like I'm not dating Thomas, right?" He didn't wait to see their reactions, he just turned and walked up the stairs.

* * *

 **Thomas:**

"Thomas, did something happen?"

If Thomas was sore after the first time he and Minho had sex he was _definitely_ sore now. He tried his best not to be obvious that he was limping when he walked into the kitchen the next morning, but of course his mother noticed.

"Um- What?" he asked, trying to act like nothing was wrong.

"You're limping" his mother said, her voice concerned. "And you were limping the other day, what happened? What did you and Minho do last night?"

Thomas's face turned red. Teresa spit out her orange juice. Chuck looked confused. "Nothing" he blurted out, probably too quickly. "Uh- I just pulled a muscle a track practice the other day."

"Oh yea?" Teresa asked, chuckling. "Was it your gluteals?"

Thomas glared at her. "No" he bit out.

"Well did you at least have Minho stretch you out?" Teresa asked, trying to contain her laughter. "Cuz I'm sure that would help."

" _Teresa_ " Thomas said, his voice warning.

Teresa shrugged. "I'm just saying I'm sure you could lie on your back and he could lay into you to give you a nice good stre-"

"Teresa, Chuck, go get ready for school." It was his mother's voice interrupting her. He glanced nervously at her to see her eyes were wide and her face red, clearly she had caught on. Thomas considered punching Teresa.

Chuck frowned. "Whats going on?"

Teresa stood up and grabbed Chuck's arm. "C'mon Chucky" she said "mom and Tom have some stuff to talk about."

They left the room and Thomas tried to focus on his bagel instead of the daggers his mother was staring at him. He swallowed and glanced nervously around the room. "Uh- I have to get ready for school..."

"Thomas you are _sixteen_ " she said.

"Um, yea" Thomas said innocently. "So?"

"You are too young to be having sex!" Thomas leaned forward and smashed his head on the table. It was definitely less painful than this conversation.

" _Mom_ " he complained. "I'm _not_ having sex." His mother glared at him with a look that said _oh please._ Thomas sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I- Um- We only did it a few times" he mumbled.

His mother tensed. "Did you use protection?"

If humanly possible, Thomas turned even more red. His brain shouted for him to lie, but his mouth seemed to have another idea. "No..."

" _Thomas_!" she scolded.

Thomas held his hands up defensively. "Mom, it was both of our first times so it's not like we have diseases" he reasoned. "Plus, chances of me getting pregnant are pretty small..."

Thomas's mom looked as mortified as he felt. "But _still_ " she said. "It's a habit you should start now."

Thomas frowned. "How many people do you think I'm going to sleep with in my life?" he asked.

"Well I had hoped that you would only have sex in order to reproduce, and when you came out as gay I figured you'd just never have sex" she said wistfully.

Thomas let out a laugh. "Um, sorry to disappoint I guess?" he said. "Minho's parents seem to be in denial about us period so you could follow in her footsteps and pretend I'm a virgin."

His mom frowned. "What do you mean they're in denial?" she asked.

Thomas sat up a little, happy for the change in subject. "He came home from our date last night and pretty much told them, but they keep acting like nothing happened" he said. "He called me and ranted for like an hour afterwards."

His mother's expression softened. "That's terrible" she said.

Thomas shrugged. "There's not much I can do about it" he said "if they want to ignore our relationship, I can't stop them."

"Well... Maybe we could invite them over for dinner" she suggested. "I could talk to his parents and try to get them to come around."

Thomas shifted in his chair. "I dunno" he said, but his mother's eyes bore into him as if to give him a _if I have to deal with you having underage gay sex you can at least do what I say_ look. "I... I'll talk to him about it at school."

His mom smiled triumphantly. "Good."

"I- Uh- I'm going to go get ready for school..." Thomas practically ran out of the room, ignoring his limp all the way.

* * *

 **Minho:**

"Ow!" Minho rubbed the spot on his arm where Thomas had just punched. "What the shuck is your problem?"

"I hate you" Thomas said as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Nice to see you you too babe" Minho mumbled.

"My mother asked me why I was limping this morning" Thomas deadpanned.

Minho bit his lip to stop from laughing. "Oh?" he said. "Well I hope you didn't tell her the truth."

"She figured it out" Thomas bit out. "Oh, and on another note she decided that you and your parents are coming over for dinner so she can tell your shuck parents to accept us."

Minho's entire body tensed. " _What?_ "

"Well it came up when I was discussing our sex life with my mother" Thomas said, sounding annoyed. "So deal. This is probably a good thing anyways." Thomas reached over so their hands were just barely touching, in a gesture that looked completely innocent, but Minho knew it was more. "It'll be for the best" he said "I promise."

Minho closed his eyes and let out a long breath. "I hope you're right."

Thomas smiled and leaned closer so his lips just barely bushed against Minho's ear. "This all sucks, I know" he whispered. "But bare with me through it all and I'll suck something else."

Minho smirked. Thomas tried to pull away, but Minho grabbed his arm and held him in place. "I'd rather see you riding my cock again" he said, his voice low and quiet.

Thomas leaned back and raised his eyebrows. "Shuck Min" he said "who knew you had such a dirty mouth." Minho laughed and opened his mouth to defend himself, but Thomas raised his hand. "Closet by the bio room in five minutes" he said "and you can put that dirty mouth to good use." Minho smiled as he leaned against the lockers. He watched as Thomas walked away from him, a slight limp evident in his walk and Minho felt a twinge of pride. He couldn't help but think that _shuck yes_ he'd deal with his crazy parents if it meant getting to be with Thomas.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed! I'll update soon! Please review! I know not much happened this chapter, but I need to set up the next few chapter so bare with me.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Thomas:**

Thomas drummed his fork against against his plate. He wanted to reach over and grab Minho's hand because he knew it would settle him, but that was impossible. He was sitting next to Minho, and Minho's parents were directly across from them. Thomas's mother sat at the head of the table. So far it had been a rather uncomfortable dinner. Apparently, Minho's parents hadn't wanted to come at all because they didn't want Minho interacting with Thomas while he was going through his "phase." But Thomas's mom had cornered them at the grocery market and they were much too polite to decline.

So now there were all suffering through what had now amounted to about fifteen minutes of small talk. Thomas was anxious, but so was everyone else. He had a feeling that Minho's parents knew why there were here, but they didn't want to admit it.

"So, Minho," Thomas's mom said. "How've you been lately?" She smiled in a way that had always comforted Thomas, and he hoped it comforted Minho too. Thomas knew she was trying to transition into talking about the real topic of the night: his and Minho's relationship.

"Good," Minho said. He glanced at Thomas. "Particularly good these past couple weeks." Thomas smiled at him. He gave an encouraging nod as if to say _come on, you can do it_. Minho swallowed nervously. He started to push his food around on his plate with his fork, and stared pretty intensely at it as he spoke. "Actually, mom, dad, there's a reason these past weeks have been so good," he said. "And... And I wanted to tell you why."

"Minho, honey-" his mother started, but Minho powered through.

"Thomas and I are dating."

The words hung in the air for a while, and Thomas finally gave in. He reached over and took Minho's hand in his. Minho looked at him and squeezed his hand back. Minho looked worriedly at his parents. Thomas couldn't read his father's expression, but his mother looked appalled.

" _Minho,_ " she said eventually, her voice harsh and judgmental in the way only a mother's could be. "You do not need to lie like that."

"I- _what?_ " Minho asked, clearly thrown off track. "I'm not _lying!_ What're you-"

"I'm sorry, you're right," she said, and Thomas was hopeful for about one second before she continued talking. "I shouldn't have told you to stop hanging out with Thomas because he's... Well, going through his phase. He's your friend, and you can be around him. I won't stop you, but you don't need to lie about a relationship with him. That's going too far."

"Mom!" Minho said. "I'm not lying! Thomas and I are together! Just- ARGH!"

He took his hand from Thomas's to hold his head in his hands. He was tense, obviously. He looked like he wanted to strangle his parents, and Thomas wanted to help him. Luckily, Thomas's mother stepped up.

"Julie, Mark," she said, addressing Minho's parents. "Your son's not lying. Our boys have been together for a while now."

Minho's mother tensed. She gripped her fork so tightly Thomas wondered if it would break in half. "You knew about this?" she asked, her voice short and clipped.

Thomas's mother held her ground. "Yes," she said firmly. "Thomas came out to me a few months ago, and it became rather obvious that he loved Minho, and that Minho loved him. Soon enough they told me they were a couple. I'm happy for them because they make each other happy. That's what matters, doesn't it?"

Julie let out a tense breath. "Of course that's what matters. I want my son to be happy," she said. "Which is why I believe this is all a mistake. My son is not... he is not like that."

"You mean gay, like me?" Thomas deadpanned.

"Yes," she continued, un-phased. "I know my son."

"Then you should know that I love Thomas," Minho interjected. "And that I am _like that._ "

"Honey, you're not gay," his mother stated as if it were the most obvious thing in the world and it would solve all their problems. "I raised you, sweetie. I've seen you crush on girls and have your heart broken by them. Not to mention I've seen your internet history. You like girls, Minho."

Minho turned bright red. "I- mom, it's not that I don't like girls, I do-"

"So what's the problem?" Julie interrupted, sounding cheerful.

"There is no problem!" Minho snapped. "Okay? There's no problem. I'm attracted to girls, but I'm attracted to Thomas too, okay? Why's that have to be a problem? Why can't I love who I want to?"

"Oh, honey," she said. She reached across the table to take Minho's hand, but he visibly shrunk away. He took Thomas's hand instead. "I'm just trying to think of the bigger picture of your life. If you're attracted to girls like you said, then don't you think it would just be easier to date them? It might be better, for everyone involved I mean."

The confidence seemed to visibly leak out of Minho. He stared down at his food. Thomas had a feeling these were the exact thoughts that Minho had been struggling with not too long ago. "I... I don't know..." he said quietly. "I... I can't do that, mom. You have to understand..." He lifted his gave to his father. "Dad," he said. "Dad, will you..."

Thomas saw their eyes lock for a moment, and there was more tension in that moment than there had been all dinner. Eventually, his father broke the gaze and stared down at his food, remaining silent. It didn't matter though, his silence said it all. He wasn't going to side with Minho. He wasn't going to stand up for his son.

The silence was finally broken by Thomas's mom. "Maybe it's time for you to leave," she said, her voice stern. "Go home, and let everything sink in. Give it time, you wouldn't want to say anything you can't take back." The way she said it, it was obvious that they'd already said things that couldn't be taken back.

"That might be a good idea." Minho's eyes snapped to his father, surprised that he spoke. He stood up and grabbed his wife's hand. "Come on, honey. Let's go."

She nodded slowly and stood up. Minho squeezed Thomas's hand and started to stand up, but Thomas's mother's words stopped him. "I didn't mean you, Minho," she said. "I think it might be best if you stay here tonight. Some distance from- Well, some distance might be better for everyone."

His mother went rigid. "I'm not sure that's appropriate," she said. "Given what they've been saying about each other."

"Oh, for God's sake! They're already having sex, so there's no need to try and stop it." Minho and Thomas turned bright red. Thomas's mother kept talking, pushing Minho's parents out the door as she did. They both looked appalled. "They're teenagers, and they're in love. And they should be allowed to be. The way you two are acting? It will screw your son up for the rest of his life, so _yes._ He's staying here with my son tonight because he will treat him as he should. Now, goodbye."

With that, she slammed the door in their faces.

* * *

 **Sorry the update took so long! Hope you liked it.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Minho:**

Thomas's back barely had time to hit the mattress before Minho was on top of him and kissing his neck. "Uh, Min?" Thomas asked as Minho pushed his shirt up.

"What?" Minho asked. "Our parents are expecting us to bang. Can't disappoint." He slipped his hand down to Thomas's belt, but he felt Thomas's hand on his wrist to stop him.

" _Minho,_ " Thomas said. "I think we should talk about what just happened."

Minho froze. He rolled off Thomas and stared up at the ceiling. "What do you want me to say, Thomas?" he asked. "That it sucks that my parents are homophobes? That they think I'm lying or something? That they don't understand what I am because _I_ don't understand what I am? That I needed to stay here tonight because shuck knows what they'd say to me in the privacy of our own home? Well it does. It sucks. All of it."

He felt Thomas's hand on his. "I know" Thomas said quietly.

"No you don't," Minho said. He wasn't trying to be mean, it was just the truth. "Your mother accepted you like it was nothing. You don't know what it's like to have someone shove denial down your throat, and tell you you're not the way you are."

He could feel Thomas tense next to him. "You did."

Minho snapped his head to look at Thomas. "What?" he asked.

Thomas looked away. "You reacted just like your mom did," he said quietly. It was obvious from his voice he wasn't trying to hurt Minho, but there was still something there in his voice that made Minho look away too. "You acted like nothing was happening between us. You told me I wasn't gay and neither were you. Told me to hook up with girls. Never wanted to talk about what was happening between us."

Minho felt tears sting his eyes. "I..." _I what?_ he asked himself. He wanted to defend himself, _needed_ to, but what could he say? He said the only thing that came to mind because well, it was the truth. "I was confused."

"I know," Thomas said. "And so was I, but... Neither of us really approached the situation like we should have."

Minho wrapped his arms around stomach. "What's your point Thomas?" Minho asked. "Other than making me feel even crappier than I already was."

"I'm not trying to make you feel bad, Min," Thomas said. He rolled over onto his side and stared down at Minho. He forced their eyes to meet. "I'm just saying that sometimes people need time. This can be a lot of some people to take in. Shuck, it was a lot for both of us."

"I know," Minho mumbled, because he did. But _still_. "That doesn't mean it doesn't suck."

Thomas sighed lightly and leaned down to nuzzle Minho's neck. "I know," he said. "But you just need to give them time, okay? I mean, look at my mom. She freaked the shuck out when we kissed when we were nine, and now she's announcing to your parents that we're having sex without a bit of shame."

Minho laughed awkwardly. "Yeah," he said. "That was weird. I think my mom's going to, like, hire priest to do a crucifixion on me now or something."

Thomas laughed and placed a kiss right below Minho's ear. "I think I've got more devil in me than you," he said. "I'm 100% gay. You're only, like, 15% tops."

Minho snorted as he pulled Thomas into his arms and placed a kiss on his mouth. "I'm 100% a top" Minho teased.

Thomas shoved his shoulder. "That is _not_ what I said," he laughed. "And we'll see how well that 100% stands up."

"Oh?" Minho raised his eyebrows. "Is that so?"

Thomas shrugged lightly. "Just saying you should be open to opportunities."

Minho snorted dismissively. "Open to the opportunity of you fucking me?" he asked.

Thomas went back to placing kisses along Minho's neck. "If you want to put it bluntly" he said.

Minho squirmed a little bit, not sure why the idea was making him uncomfortable. "Uh..."

"What?" Thomas teased. "Is that too gay for you?"

He was joking, obviously, but Minho wondered if there was some truth there. Was there? He thought to what Thomas had said about him reacting the same way his parents had. Maybe he still had some... What was that called? Internalized homophobia? Yeah, was there still some of that left over? Minho didn't want to talk about it, so he blurted out something else entirely.

"You're one to talk," he said. "You still haven't sucked my cock."

Thomas made a weird noise that sounded like an upset bird. " _What?_ " he said, incredulous. "That's not-"

"I'm just saying," Minho interrupted. "I've sucked you off _twice_ now, and you've never returned the favor."

"Well, I, uh," Thomas seemed flustered. "Well, you've screwed me twice now, and _you've_ never returned the favor."

"That's different," Minho defended. "You _like_ that."

"Hey, for all I know you like sucking me off" Thomas said. He was nipping at Minho's neck now, and he had a feeling it was because he was trying to change the subject.

"For all _you_ know _you'll_ like sucking _me_ off" Minho reasoned.

Thomas made a noise, low in the back of his throat. Minho knew that noise, and he searched his brain to place it. He was pretty fluent in Thomas's noises by now, but sometimes it took him a moment. "What?" Minho asked. "Don't knock it until you try it. It's really not that bad."

Thomas made the noise again. "I know" he mumbled against Minho's neck. He'd stopped nipping at it by now, and was just lying still against Minho. Completely still.

In that moment, Minho placed the noise. It was the noise Thomas made when he was feeling guilty.

"Thomas?" Minho asked in a cautious voice.

"Yeah?" Thomas responded in a small voice.

"Do you know because you believe me," Minho said in a slow, precise voice. "Or because you've done it before?"

Thomas made the noise again.

Minho felt his entire body tense. He sat up and scooted away from Thomas so they weren't touching anymore. Anger and jealousy flooded his body as he bit out the next question. "It was with Aris, wasn't it?"

Thomas propped himself up on his elbow to look at Minho. He looked incredibly uncomfortable. "Yes" he said. Minho could tell he wanted to say more, but wasn't quite sure what.

Minho looked away from Thomas. "You said you guys didn't have sex" he said, his voice intentionally absent.

"We didn't, Min," Thomas said, sounding desperate. "I didn't lie to you. That was the farthest we ever went, and it only happened once."

Now it was Minho's turn to make a noise in the back of his throat.

"Look, Min," Thomas pleaded. "It was when he'd offered to have sex with me. I-, well, I couldn't. You know that. But... We had already stripped down to our boxers..." Minho cringed and looked away from Thomas. He didn't want to think about this, it felt like someone was squeezing his heart. "I felt bad that I turned him down," Thomas continued, trying to explain. "He was sweet, and I liked him. You know that. A-and I was upset with you, so... He didn't even do it back. I didn't let him."

Minho took a moment to let that all sink in, but when it did the ball of anger that had been growing in his stomach suddenly exploded. He stood up off the bed and glared down at Thomas. "You didn't let him because you came over and had _sex with me,_ " he gritted out. "All the shucking while forgetting to tell me that hardly twenty minutes ago you'd had _another guys_ cock in your mouth!"

The guilt was starting to fall off Thomas's face and be replaced with anger. "I'm sorry, would you prefer I fucked him?" he asked.

Minho glared daggers at him. "I'd prefer you didn't shucking _lie_ to me" he gritted out.

"I _didn't,_ " Thomas said. "It just... Never came up."

" _Never came up_?" Minho repeated. "That's called a lie by omission, Thomas."

"Oh, come _on_ ," Thomas sighed. "It's not like I cheated on you, in fact I cheated _with_ you. On Aris. Remember that? So don't act like you were the wronged party in this situation."

Minho clenched his fists so tight that he could feel his nails digging into his palms. He could feel his anger bubbling inside of himself. "I'm not- I didn't- I-" He was rambling, and he knew it.

"Minho," Thomas sighed. He stood up off the bed and stepped over to Minho. He reached over and put his hands on Minho's arms, and when Minho tried to step away Thomas held firm. " _Look,_ " he said. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you, okay? But we both did things before we got together that we're ashamed of. And you're upset. You've had a shitty day, so... Just come lie down with me for a while, okay? Just relax."

Minho closed his eyes and let out a long breath. Maybe Thomas was right. Maybe he was overreacting. Maybe... "Okay."

They climbed back into the bed, and Thomas pulled the covers over them. They settled in next to each other, not quite touching. Neither of them said anything for a while, but eventually Minho blurted out the question that was sitting in the back of his mind. "So you regret it?"

"What?"

"You said that we both did stuff we were ashamed of," Minho said. "So you regret it?"

Thomas chewed his lip. "I didn't say that," he said slowly. "I... Obviously I wish everything hadn't happened as it had, but I had feelings for Aris. You know that. I liked being with him, but I chose _you. You,_ Min. Not Aris. You."

Minho ran his hands over his face and groaned. "I know," he said. "I know, but that doesn't mean I have to like the fact that you've... you've..."

"I know" Thomas said quietly.

"Do you still have feelings for him?" Minho asked.

"No! Shuck, no, Min," Thomas said. He rolled onto his side and placed his hand onto Minho's cheek, and Minho couldn't help it. He instinctively turned into the touch. "You're missing the big picture here, Min. I told you I liked Aris because I did, but I _love_ you. Okay? So... Can you please just... Put everything else aside and remember that I love _you?_ "

Minho felt tears prick the back of his eyes for the second time that night. In that moment Minho seemed to remember how tired he was. He was tired of fighting and being angry and denying himself. He was tired of it all, and so he said, "Okay."

And then they kissed, slow and sweet. And Minho told him, "I love you too."


	19. Chapter 19

**Minho:**

As Minho slowly crept into his own house, he silently prayed that his parents weren't home. He really didn't want to face them right now. All he wanted to do was grab his bookbag and get the hell out of there. But of course, because the universe hates him, Minho's father was sitting in his armchair in the living room. As he let the door close behind him, his dad turned his head from the TV to look at his son. Minho said nothing. He simply shoved his hands into his pockets and looked at the ground, waiting for his dad to say something.

"Minho," his father finally said. "You're home."

"I'm just grabbing my bookbag," he said quietly. He felt incredibly awkward. Minho hated fighting with his dad almost as much as he hated when he fought with Thomas. "I'm going back over to Thomas's."

His father was quiet for a moment. "You don't live at Thomas's."

Minho swallowed. "I know, I just..." He took a deep breath and stared up at the ceiling. "I think I should stay there for a few more days. Give you guys some time."

He heard his father let out a long, tired sigh. "Your mother doesn't think it's us who needs time," he said. "She thinks you need time, and that time should be away from Thomas."

"Oh yeah?" Minho asked, trying his best to be brave. Or optimistic, maybe. "And what do you think?"

His father went silent again, and there was no noise but the sounds from the TV. Minho felt his heart pounding in anticipation. "I think," his dad finally said. "That your mother is right that it would be easier if you dated a girl."

There was a lump forming in Minho's throat. "For you," he said just loud enough for his father to hear. "It would be easier for _you_. And for mom. But not for me." His dad didn't seem to have a response to that, so Minho powered through. "I thought that... That you might understand. Mom, she's... But you're... I thought..." The lump was getting bigger, and he couldn't get words out anymore. He stared up at the ceiling and blinked back tears.

"Minho, you're not making any sense," his dad said, his voice sounding upset. "Would you look at me?" Minho took a deep breath and forced himself to meet his father's eyes, and he thought that maybe, just maybe, his father _was_ going to understand. "Minho," his dad continued. "I do understand, okay? I do. But I also understand your mother. I think that it might be best if... If your mother was under the impression that you and Thomas were no longer together."

The lump started to disappear, but anger was beginning to ball in his gut. "You want Thomas and I to _break up?_ " he spat.

His father took a deep breath. "I want your mother to _believe_ that you two are broken up," he said carefully. "What you boys do... In the privacy of your own bedrooms, well... That's your business."

Minho shook his head slowly. Somehow, hearing all this from his dad hurt more than anything his mother has said to him. He opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out. Instead, he pushed his way into the kitchen where his bookbag was still on the counter, grabbed it, and got the hell out of there.

* * *

By the time Minho got back to Thomas's house all he really wanted to do was collapse into Thomas's arms, but apparently the universe had a different plan because Minho pushed into Thomas's living room and saw

Aris.

He and Thomas were sitting on the couch together, and their heads snapped to look at Minho when he walked in.

The anger in Minho's gut that had been dissipating on the ride over, exploded. "What the _hell_ is he doing here?" he snapped.

Aris flinched. Minho didn't care. Thomas stood up off the couch and held his hands up in a cautious manor. "Calm down Min," he said. "He was just returning a sweatshirt he borrowed a couple weeks ago."

Minho gave his best vicious smile. "Was he now?" he asked. "And why exactly does that involve him coming in and sitting on your couch?"

Thomas stepped off the couch and towards Minho. He placed a hand on his elbow. "Look Min," he said. "It's no big deal, okay? A-and he was just leaving anyways." He looked over at an uncomfortable looking Aris.

Aris shot up off the couch. "Uh- Yeah," he said. "I'll leave. I'll, um, see you-" Minho shot him a look that said _no, you won't be seeing him later,_ and Aris swallowed. "Uh, bye." And with that, he scurried out of the house. If Minho wasn't so pissed, he would've felt bad about how much of a jerk he was being to him, but at the moment he didn't give a shuck.

"Minho," Thomas said, his voice borderline angry. "That was a little harsh, don't you think?"

"Whatever" Minho mumbled. He pushed his way up to Thomas's room. He dumped his bookbag on the ground and shucked off his shoes. He felt Thomas grab his arm.

"Are you okay?" he asked. "Were your parents home when you got there? Did you talk to them?"

Minho snorted. "They weren't home," he lied. "So if I seem annoyed, it's because I just walked in on you and your ex."

Thomas's eyebrows shot up. "Wow there," he said. "You 'walked in' on us talking. I wasn't trying to hide anything from you. And you know what we were talking about? A new boy that Aris met." Minho just stared at him. Thomas sighed and took Minho's face in his hands. "There's nothing let between us, Min. It's over."

Minho took a moment to look Thomas up and down. He was in a plain white t-shirt and jeans. He looked good, really good. He wondered if Aris noticed. Dumb shuck probably did. Slowly, Minho's eyes made their way back to Thomas's face. Minho slowly shook his head. "Damn right it is" he said, and then they were kissing. No, maybe kissing wasn't the right word. More like devouring. Or at least, Minho was devouring Thomas.

Everything started happening very quickly. Their shirts were suddenly on the floor, and Minho was biting and sucking all over Thomas's neck and chest. He pushed Thomas onto the bed without a bit of kindness. He grabbed Thomas's wrists a pinned them above his head before biting down on his shoulder.

"Shuck, Minho" Thomas breathed out.

Minho pulled away and stared down at Thomas. He was staring up at Minho, and working open his belt. His chest was heaving and his mouth was parted, lips swollen and pink. _You know where else those lips have been?_ Something in Minho's stomach twisted. The thought made him want to punch something. "Hands and knees" he bit out.

Thomas raised his eyebrows. He let out an awkward laugh. "What?" he asked. "Min?"

"Hands and knees" he repeated, not allowing his expression to waver.

Thomas stared for a moment, but then he gave a slow nod. He rolled over and positioned himself on his hands and knees just as Minho had told him to. And then things were moving quickly again, and it all became a blur. He was shoving Thomas's jeans and boxers down to his knees, and pushing his own halfway down his thighs. He prepped Thomas, but he didn't spend too much time on it like he normally did. No, he wanted to screw Thomas into oblivion. And so he did.

He gripped Thomas's hips as he pounded into him with everything he had. No, there was no shucking way Thomas would ever think about Aris again after this. He pulled out slowly, just so he could slam back in with so much force that Thomas fell from his hands onto his elbows with a low grunt. "Min," Thomas groaned, but Minho didn't stop. He _couldn't_.

He continued pounding into him as hard as he could, the only sound was that skin slapping against skin and low grunts coming from both boys.

Despite all that, it was over too quickly. It was still only the third time he's ever had sex, and soon enough the boys came with silent gasps on their lips.

Afterwards, Minho slowly pulled out and Thomas collapsed onto the bed in a heap. He didn't say anything, but neither did Minho. Eventually, Minho pulled his jeans back up and tucked himself away. "I'm going to take a shower" he said. Thomas simply made a noise in response. Minho looked away and walked towards the bathroom.

* * *

Minho stood in the shower for a very long time. He just closed his eyes let the hot water fall against his skin. When he finally got out, he pulled on a clean pair of basketball shorts and walked back into Thomas's bedroom only to find Thomas was already asleep. He'd cleaned himself up and put on a clean pair of boxers. Minho figured he must have showered in the other bathroom.

Minho walked over to the bed, and now that he wasn't so angry, or... upset, or whatever, he finally took a moment to really took at Thomas, and not as a potential fuck. No, he instead he stared down at his boyfriend, and all that swept over him was pure guilt. Thomas's entire upper-body was littered with harsh looking bruises, that Minho had left. There was even a bite mark on his shoulder. When Minho's eyes traveled lower, the guilt only intensified. There were bruises on Thomas's hips, and Minho realized they were in the shape of his hands.

No, Minho told himself. There was no way he was _that_ harsh. Right?

No. No. Plus, Thomas liked it. He was a willing participant. He didn't need to feel guilty.

 _Then why did he?_

Minho let out a breath, and flicked the light off. He quietly slipped into bed, careful not to wake Thomas. He heard Thomas let out a soft moan, and he rolled onto his side. His hand moved towards Minho as if he was seeking him out. When his hand finally found Minho's chest, the rest of his body followed and soon enough he was completely curled into Minho's side. Minho closed his eyes and wondered why exactly he deserved a boy who loved him in such a way that even his unconscious form sought him out. He also wondered why he seemed so insistent on treating that boy like such utter klunk.

Minho leaned over and placed a kiss on Thomas's forehead as he silently swore to himself that he was done acting like this. Things were going to change from now on.


	20. Chapter 20

**Thomas:**

Thomas woke up in pain. He knew he would after what happened last night. He wasn't entirely sure what came over Minho, but he wasn't sure he liked it. He'd been... rough. Thomas went with it because, who knew? Maybe he'd like it. Maybe it would be great.

It wasn't, though.

It felt... distant. He couldn't even see Minho as he had pounded into him. Minho hadn't seemed passionate like he normally did. No, he'd seemed angry. At the time Thomas was too tired to consider if Minho was angry at him, or just angry in general.

But now, well now he wanted answers.

And so a minute later when Minho walked into Thomas's bedroom with two mugs of coffee, Thomas silently took one. When Thomas woke up, he became immediately aware of the hickeys and bruises all over his body. He pulled on a sweatshirt to cover them. Minho settled back into bed next to him, and the boys sipped their coffee in silence. Thomas examined Minho, and Minho avoided his gaze. Thomas was pointedly waiting for Minho to bring up the elephant in the room, but instead Minho said something else.

"My dad was home when I stopped by yesterday."

Thomas blinked. "I thought you said no one was home?" he asked.

"I did" Minho said quietly.

"So you lied?"

Minho closed his eyes. "I was upset," he said. "I'm sorry."

Thomas let out a long breath. "What happened?" he asked.

"He pretty much told me to go back in the closet," Minho said, still not looking at Thomas. "Tell my mom we're over and just screw you behind the scenes."

"Oh." Thomas felt his heart twist. Minho wasn't actually considering that, was he? He remained silent and waited for Minho to explain. Minho caught his eye, and his eyebrows shot up. He set his mug down and held his hands up defensively.

"I'm not going to," he said. "Of course I won't. You're... You're more than someone that I just want to screw when no one's looking."

"Oh really?" Thomas said plainly.

Minho blinked at him. His ears turned pink. "Of course" he said.

Thomas held his gaze, not ready to back down. "That's not really how you treated me last night" he said.

Minho visibly cringed at the words, and Thomas immediately knew that Minho regretted last night. That was really all Thomas needed, was to know that _his_ Minho was back. That this wasn't the detached angry boy he'd been with last night.

"I'm sorry, Thomas, I..." Minho took a deep, shaking breath. "I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me. I acted like a real... a real..."

"Fuckboy?" Thomas finished. Thomas looked over at Minho, and he realized Minho was _breaking_. He was staring at the ceiling, and he was blinking rapidly as if to fight off tears.

" _Thomas_ " he said, and any anger left in Thomas disappeared.

He reached over and pulled Minho into his arms. Minho melted into him, and nuzzled into Thomas's neck. "I don't deserve this klunk," he said. "I'm such an asshole to you."

"Shut up," Thomas told him. "You're allowed to be upset, okay? You are. And you're allowed to react however you want to. But... Well, I prefer if you cry on my shoulder instead of taking it out on my ass." He laughed awkwardly, and Minho let out a small, hollow laugh.

"Why didn't you stop me?" Minho asked, his voice completely serious. "I... I was hurting you, wasn't I?"

Thomas gave a tiny shrug. He rubbed his hand in circles on Minho's back. "Kind of," he said carefully. "It felt good, too, but..."

Minho pressed his forehead into Thomas's neck. "But?"

"But... You know how girls always say there's a difference between making love and fucking?" Thomas asked. Minho nodded. "The first two times we had sex, I think... I think that was making love. Last night..."

"That was fucking" Minho finished.

Thomas nodded. "It was nice and all, but..."

Minho lifted his head and met Thomas's eyes. Thomas didn't miss the fact that Minho _had_ finally let a few tears spill. "But we're in love, right?" he said, and he almost sounded as if he were afraid of the answer.

Thomas leaned forward and kissed Minho, slow and soft. "We're in love," he confirmed. "So let's start acting like it."

* * *

 **Minho:**

On Monday, Minho cornered Aris in the hallway. Poor boy looked terrified, and Minho couldn't blame him considering how Minho had treated him.

"Minho," Aris fumbled as he slowly inched away from him. "Look, I swear there's nothing going on between Thomas and I anymore. He chose you, I-"

"I'm sorry" Minho blurted out.

Aris stopped mid-sentence, his mouth still hanging open. "Uh... What?"

"I'm sorry," he repeated sheepishly. "I've been a real shank to you. You don't deserve it. I'm sorry. You're a better person than I am, and Thomas probably should've chosen you, okay?"

Aris blinked. He opened and closed his mouth a few times before he finally spoke. "Thank you," he said. "For apologizing."

Minho gave a nod. "I won't be a jerk to you anymore, I swear. I'm done being jealous," he said. "Uh... Thomas said you met a new guy?"

Aris nodded. "Yeah, kinda," he said. He gave an awkward laugh. "Maybe. I get really awkward and nervous around him. He probably thinks I'm weird..."

Minho smiled at him. He was starting to see what Thomas saw in him. He _was_ awkward, but it was kind of adorable. "He probably thinks it's cute," Minho said. "You should just be yourself. Make friends with him first, you know? Cuz trust me, falling in love with your best friend is the easiest thing in the world." Aris blushed a little bit, but he smiled Minho. He gave Aris a slight nod. "I'll see you around."

Minho turned to leave, but then Aris spoke up again. "You're wrong," he blurted out.

Minho turned to look at him. He raised an eyebrow. Aris cleared his throat and collected himself. "Uh, when you said that Thomas should've chosen me," he said. "You're wrong. You guys love each other, right? So... That's what matters. He didn't choose the wrong person. So... Remember that, okay?"

Minho bit his lip, and nodded slowly. "Yeah," he said. "I will."

* * *

 **This chapter's kind of short, but the next one will be longer. I hope ya liked these last couple chapters. I'll update soon. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
